Burn-Marcas-Queimaduras
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: É dito que o tempo cura todas as feridas, quando na verdade seu único poder é cobrir as chagas com tecidos de cicatrizes, a feia realidade sendo revelada por debaixo da pele, mudando, deformando, definindo. As marcas lembram a autenticidade do passado, as consequências de todos os atos. (Heero x Relena)
1. Os maus Tempos I

Marcas Indeléveis / Paradise/Lost Heaven/Dark Paradise

Parte 1 - Os maus Tempos

A primeira coisa que se podia detectar era a imobilidade estática do lugar, envolvido pelo mormaço, engolfado pelo som em ritmo constante de uma obsoleta máquina em funcionamento.

Era um local pouco espaçoso e encardido, com escoriações e manchas desconhecidas, além de mofo nas paredes que um dia haviam sido brancas, contribuídos por um odor duvidável no ar. Potes e caixas de comida velha se espalhavam pelo chão, além de garrafas de bebida que se amontoavam, brigando por espaço, para onde quer que se olhasse, prontos para acumularem moscas.

O chão que um dia havia sido madeira tinha tacos soltos em toda parte e outros faltavam. Manchas de água se espalhavam pelo piso que já não tinha nada do glamour do verniz original.

No centro, um único móvel velho e de estofamento rasgado reinava.

A menina encontrava-se jogada no sofá, o chiclete que tinha na boca há muito perdera o gosto, algumas mechas dos escuros cabelos bagunçados presos aos dedos, onde ela os enrolava. A bola do chiclete explode e ela faz outra. Sentada de lado, com os pés para fora da beirada, era a única coisa viva na sala decrépita que a rodeava.

O calor infernal entrava pela janela, moribundo, fazendo uma camada de suor brotar em sua pele, a preguiça impedindo-a de se mexer. Uma mosca se movia em algum lugar perto, incomodando-a.

Tinha os olhos fechados, permitindo que o sol das quatro da tarde a banhasse. Era uma imagem eternamente imóvel.

Do lado de fora do bairro pobre onde estava, ouviam-se carros passando na avenida mais a frente, uma mãe gritando e uma criança chorando, mais longe, um cachorro latia sem parar, agudo.

A sala, caída e gasta era no quinto andar de um pequeno apartamento, composto somente por uma cozinha emendada à sala, separada somente por um balcão; um quarto e um banheiro.

Na sala, ao seu redor e até onde se podia observar, só se via o sofá, na diagonal com a janela e uma geladeira ligada a tomada. Além disso, no pequeno quarto, dois colchões antigos e de aparência duvidosa eram os únicos móveis da casa. Ela o esperava. O irmão a prometera que voltaria cedo.

Vestia-se com um minúsculo shorts jeans que colocava em dúvida sua virtude, além de uma baby look de alça, surrada, manchada de suor, branca. Botas nos pés completavam o estranho visual rebelde que a acompanhava há alguns anos, onde quer que fosse.

O zunido da antiga geladeira não mais a incomodava, sua falta sendo sentida quando se calava subitamente, sem explicação, de tempos em tempos.

Alguém bate na porta e a menina se levanta, em um salto, empurrando com o pé algumas das caixas velhas a seus pés. Chuta mais algumas enquanto caminha, abrindo um novo caminho no caos da sala, sem perceber que seu isqueiro caíra no estofamento do sofá.

Sem destrancar a corrente da porta, a abre de leve, mas uma surpresa faz seus olhos arregalarem ao mesmo tempo que a corrente se rompe, com um chute. A porta abre com tudo, em um estrondo, arrebentando, batendo no rosto da menina, jogando-a para trás, fazendo-a ir de encontro ao chão.

-Cadê o seu irmão, cadê o Heero? - A menina se encolhe, olhando-o de maneira ferina, frígida. Ele a encara sem se intimidar, cuspindo no chão a seu lado. - Não vai responder não? Puta! - E a agarra pelos cabelos, jogando-a de cara contra a parede. Ela geme alto, mas nada fala, apenas se encolhendo mais. - Fala que o Marcu passou por aqui, é só um aviso. - E ela nota, pela primeira vez, que eles eram em três, talvez mais. Não responde, olhando-o feio. Ele ri alto e sai, sem se dar o trabalho de se voltar para trás.

Ela passa a mão pela testa, sentindo a mesma voltar com algo viscoso e escuro. Sangue.

* * *

A moça ouvia a música clássica alta, calmamente, levantando a perna com suavidade. Enquanto alguma das outras meninas em torno de si levavam aquilo bem mais a sério e queriam fazer daquilo sua profissão, para ela não passava de um divertimento, um momento para relaxar.

-Vamos lá meninas, movimentos mais delicados! - A professora grita, vistoriando tudo, levantando de leve a perna de uma menina, ajeitando o movimento de seus braços - Postura!

Era um estúdio de balé. O salão era grande, com espaço para cinquenta pessoas dançarem com tranquilidade, a madeira polida no chão sem exageros, para não ficar escorregadia, as paredes cobertas com vidros para que você pudesse visualizar seus movimentos.

Era sábado de manhã, nove horas e no momento, menos de vinte moças dançavam, treinavam, rodopiando pela sala com movimentos leves e precisos.

Menos de duas horas depois, Relena irrompia do estúdio, um sorriso acolhedor e caloroso, satisfeito no rosto. Ricard a esperava do lado de fora com um frapuccino em mãos e um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

A loira de tranças o abraça. O frio começava a passar e logo, logo o agasalho pesado e cinza que usava não seria mais necessário.

-E aí? Como foi a aula? Quer ir comer alguma coisa em algum lugar? - Ele pergunta, com a voz energética, bem humorada.

Ela lhe dirige uma estreitada de olhos, antes de rir um pouco, encaixando o braço no dele.

-Sinto-me renovada e faminta! - Exclama. Joga a trança para trás e os dois riem mais quando ele levanta uma sobrancelha pela declaração.

Relena era uma verdadeira moradora de Nova Iorque, trabalhava com editoração e publicação, em uma área voltada para publicidade e propaganda, muito embora tivesse feito artes visuais e fazia balé para se exercitar e libertar nos finais de semana. Morava em um apartamento médio onde estava muito bem instalada. Ricard era seu melhor amigo já há muito anos, desde o colegial. Ocupados, atualmente tinham como combinado se encontrarem todos os fins de semana.

Ricard, incrivelmente, também trabalhava com publicidade e propaganda, embora sua situação fosse sutilmente diferente, uma vez que seus pais eram donos de uma companhia de hotéis e esbanjassem dinheiro. Muito embora não gostasse disso e lutasse ao máximo contra, sempre era favorecido pelo nome de sua família. Sua irmã mais velha, Galina, sempre dizia que isso era uma benção. Ricard discordava.

De qualquer forma, era um bem sucedido diretor de arte em uma empresa grande e estava bem de vida.

O relacionamento entre Ricard e Relena sempre fora algo falado. Seus pais, secretamente, sempre esperaram que os dois acabassem ficando juntos, mas, depois de uma ou duas tentativas frustradas de namoro decorrentes da vivência dos anos, acabaram desistindo por uma falha e incompatibilidade irreparável.

Não eram o tipo um do outro. Galina gracejava dizendo que faltava graça em Ricard. A verdade é que faltava uma faísca. Então continuavam como amigos, eram infalíveis desse jeito.

A conversa ia animada enquanto contavam os causos da semana, esperando em uma fila para entrar em uma padaria com doces que os dois consideravam simplesmente maravilhosos. A rotina não os cansava, pelo contrário, eram apaixonados por ela, satisfeitos com seus trabalhos, com sua família, sua amizade e sua vida.

Justamente quando mencionavam um velho amigo em comum, da cidade de onde tinham vindo, o telefone de Relena toca.

-Duo? - E ela se exaspera, rindo. - Falávamos justamente de você. Como você anda?

* * *

O homem de tranças ouve a porta bater, já esperando quem estava do outro lado, abrindo-a de supetão. O amigo entra rapidamente, cumprimentando-o com um aceno.

-Heero - E Duo diz, sempre segurando um ar divertido, embora soubesse que para o amigo tê-lo chamado, a situação não podia ser boa. É quando vê Celine entrar logo atrás, com o conhecido agasalho do irmão nos ombros, uma marca roxa nos lábios. Admira-se e já virava para inquerir o amigo, quando este começa.

-Marcu quer que eu lhe pague o dinheiro.

O amigo deixa a boca pender, aberta.

-O dinheiro de sua mãe? - O moreno apenas anui, com um aceno rápido e quase imperceptível da cabeça.

-Por isso preciso fazer uns negócios por aí, você entende - E era evasivo em suas explicações. Não que Duo esperasse muito mais do rapaz de cabelos castanhos bagunçados e postura arredia. Com seu um metro e oitenta e três intimidava facilmente quem esbarrasse seu caminho, com sua expressão taciturna. - Preciso que fique com Celine uns dias.

É só então que o de tranças volta a relanceá-la. Para Heero estar lhe pedindo um favor, a coisa realmente deveria estar feia.

-Pode fazer isso por mim? - Ele parecia impaciente e dominante, parado gigantesco no meio da sala, as mãos nos bolsos de um agasalho surrado, as jeans escuras também de aparência envelhecida, a franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos e dando uma impressão perigosa para os escuros olhos azuis. Passava o peso de um pé para o outro, impaciente.

Duo pegou-se comparando os intensos azuis com os densos verdes da irmã menor.

Pondera a probabilidade de fazer uma brincadeirinha. Aquele definitivamente não era o momento. Acena com a cabeça.

-É claro que sim - Era sua responsabilidade como amigo e sabia disso. Heero parece suspirar, apenas um momento de alívio, antes de sua expressão carregar-se novamente. Sai intempestivo, como tinha vindo, batendo a porta com força.

Duo é deixado sozinho com a moça, nitidamente desconfortável, lhe relanceando. Ela tinha uma postura parecida com a do irmão, fechada e agressiva, quase aérea, os braços nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro, os olhos agressivos e independentes pregados no chão.

Os dois tinham a mesma pele branca, a mesma intensidade e introspecção. Eram muito parecidos em muitos aspectos.

A menina balança o rosto e os cabelos escuros, azulados mexem-se em ondas longas, de um lado para o outro, antes dela fixar o olhar profundo nele. Era como se agulhas o perfurassem com concentração.

Ele engole em seco. Ela só podia ser irmã de Heero.

-Querida! - Chama alto, sem quebrar o contato - Acho que temos mais visitas!

Cléo sai apressada do quarto e se surpreende ao ver a menina que estava parada no meio de sua sala. Abre um sorriso, vindo apressada em sua direção, o vestido azulado que usava balançando com graça sobre seus joelhos, enquanto andava. A ruiva a abraça e é então que Celine vê duas pessoas que vinham atrás da ruiva, seguindo pelo corredor escuro.

-Que bom te ver menina! Há quanto tempo! - E Cléo solta um de seus marotos sorrisos de lado, jogando longas madeixas do cabelo cacheado para trás, quebrando o quadril para o lado. Cléo não parecia sem graça com o jeito da menina, pelo contrário, com seu jeito naturalmente caloroso, a envolvia.

A atenção felina da menor estava atrás da ruiva, enquanto uma moça loira despontava no corredor, carregando um pequeno bebê nos braços com um alto rapaz moreno a segui-la.

Os dois trocavam sorrisos, mas logo parecem sérios ao avista-la. É como se um clima pesado pairasse subitamente na sala.

A expressão interrogativa devia estar tão clara no rosto límpido de Relena, que a garota se adianta um passo.

-Prazer, sou Celine Mabelle Yuy - Era tão séria e taciturna para sua idade que chegava a ser desconcertante, o olhar intenso e levemente arrogante fora de lugar em um rosto tão jovem. Relena anui e pega a mão estendida, apoiando o quadril para o lado para compensar o bebê que carregava.

-Relena Darlian - E sorri, simpática e doce. Ricard então se adianta também.

-Ricard Roman Desrosiers - O moreno diz com outro sorriso estampado no rosto. A menina parece fazer um chiado desagradável com a boca, mas o cumprimenta. Ela não confiava nele, ele era bonito demais, bonito demais para seu próprio bem. Até onde aprendera, os melhores rostos sempre revelavam as piores intenções.

A menina volta a colocar a mão nos bolsos traseiros e vira-se para Cléo, estalando os lábios.

-Aileen cresceu - Constata e Cléo ri, agradada, tomando as dianteiras de boa anfitriã.

-Sim, ela vai estar enorme em pouco tempo, não para de crescer essa menina! Logo, logo a danada vai estar adulta, e aí o que seremos de nós? - A ruiva faz um pouco de cócegas na menina de cabelos loiros acobreados que ri, esticando os braços para a mãe, que a pega, beijando sua bochecha. - Pais velhos e babões!

É a vez de Duo rir alto.

-Nem brinque com isso, ainda precisamos de bons anos dela dessa maneira! Longe de namoros e principalmente da adolescência - Relena e Rick riem um pouco disso também.

-Vamos, vamos jantar - Cléo avisa e olha para Celine por cima dos ombros - Estávamos a caminho quando você chegou, nos acompanha? - A menina acena, seguindo o grupo para a sala de estar na sala ao lado.

A casa de Duo e Cléo Maxwell não era grande, mas tinha um bom tamanho e era confortável, com um certo ar de requinte e bom gosto. Duo e Heero eram amigos de infância, tendo-se conhecidos quando vizinhos há muitos e muitos anos antes. Como Heero não era muito de fazer amigos e Duo não era muito de perdê-los, tornaram-se oficialmente inseparáveis no colegial, chegando a ser uma dupla curiosamente engraçada, um taciturno e quieto, o outro comunicativo e palhaço. Foi nessa época que o menino de tranças acabou conhecendo a ruiva por quem se apaixonou e mais tarde, depois da faculdade, acabou casando.

A sala de jantar, ligada a sala de estar e a cozinha era espaçosa e bem distribuída, com uma mesa com lugar para dez pessoas no centro, uma cristaleira na parede oposta a entrada pela sala de estar, alguns quadros, uma janela para o exterior à direita e a porta em arco para a cozinha à esquerda. As cores eram pastéis e a luz era amarela e agradável aos olhos cansados.

Celine caminha como um gato acuado, olhando para todos os lados, lenta e atenta, antes de sentar-se. Ricard segura a cadeira para si com cortesia, fato que ela estranha, lançando um olhar mordaz e desafiador, o queixo orgulhoso erguido.

Ele sorri, estranhando a atitude, sem compreendê-la, mas permanece cortês, cordial como fora ensinado.

Em um instante, Cléo deixa a menininha sentada em sua cadeira alta e parte para a cozinha, com Duo em seu encalço para pegar a comida. Relena e Rick trocam um olhar constrangido, mas Celine não parece perceber, absorvendo tudo a seu redor.

-Então… - O moreno incita, sem jeito, tentando iniciar um diálogo - Você conhece o Duo e a Cléo há muito tempo?

Os olhos de sereia encantados, distantes e complexos o relanceiam. Relena ajeitava o tecido das calças brancas sobre o colo, sem atitude, tentando manter as mãos ocupadas. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e a blusa lilás tinha um corte delicado e um tecido suave e macio, marcando os contornos de seu colo.

Ricard suspira, percebendo que a menina não fazia questão nenhuma de responder a seus esforços, parecendo ignora-los por completo, sua força magnética atraindo os olhares, parecendo ser capaz de permanecer em silêncio durante todo o tempo, sem precisar de ninguém mais. Por fim a menina deposita os cotovelos na mesa, inclinando-se. O tilintar de louça se encontrando é ouvido suavemente.

-Sim. - Diz simplesmente, estalando os lábios. A mudança súbita de atitude era um pouco intimidante, beirando o grotesco. E agora ela o olhava com uma intensidade absurda, sem desviar o olhar. Ele engole em seco. Ela parecia uma espécie de menina selvagem.

Finalmente, Duo e Cléo voltam e o burburinho que os acompanha faz a moça dos cabelos azulados desviar sua atenção, para o alívio do rapaz, que se percebe respirando fundo. Um novo olhar é trocado entre os amigos visitantes, que dão de ombros, entre o estranhamento e a confusão.

-Mas e então? É tanta coisa para se colocar em dia que mal consigo escolher! - Cléo exclama, sorridente - Vocês deviam aparecer mais vezes! Assim me deixam confusa! - Diz maliciosa e provocativa, para os presentes, que riem sentindo-se a vontade.

A primeira é Relena, comentando sobre sua vida em Nova Iorque, suas aulas, seu trabalho, seu dia-a-dia, seu irmão, algumas futilidades, rapazes, roupas, comidas, as amigas trocam detalhes vívidos divertindo-se, com uma opinada ocasional dos rapazes, que limitavam-se geralmente a observar enquanto comiam, trocando olhadelas divertidas e rindo quando se fazia oportuno.

Depois Ricard entrelaça sua narrativa à da amiga, completando-a com os detalhes mais vívidos, restaurantes, sua família, obrigações, tudo com muita animação e descontração, dessa vez uma agitação quase febril, todos falando ao mesmo tempo e rindo. Duo dando a papinha para a pequena Aileen, que parecia também querer participar da brincadeira, olhando de um para outro e rindo, extasiada.

O agito é tanto, o badalo tão empolgado, que quase se fazem esquecer a presença de Celine, que não diz uma palavra durante toda a refeição, assistindo a todos calada, introvertida. É só quase no final da refeição, quando Duo vira os holofotes para ela, que sua presença se faz lembrar, deixando a todos um pouco constrangidos pelo lapso de atenção. Ela não parece se importar.

-E como está seu irmão? - Duo se dirige sem enrolações - Eu digo, mesmo? Porque Heero tem a mania irritante de deixar coisas importantes de fora…

-Ele está bem - Diz simplesmente, dando de ombros, jogando uma mecha do cabelo para as costas em um gesto natural, parecendo um pouco menos retraída - Como sempre, eu diria. Ele não muda muito.

-E quanto a… Você sabe, esse negócio da sua mãe.

Celine enrola um pouco, limpando a garganta e brincando com os talheres, abaixando o olhar. Seus olhos repousam de leve primeiro em Relena, com uma expressão inescrutável e depois em Ricard. Era como se os medisse, decidindo que não poderia lhes dar confiança.

-Não teve muita mudança. Marcu simplesmente decidiu ficar mais agressivo. Heero me quer fora do caminho para conseguir consertar as coisas do jeito dele - E ela dá de ombros, simplista. Relena sente um torvelinho de emoções formarem-se em sua garganta por não saber o que aquilo queria dizer. E pode ver o espelho de seu olhar na expressão de seu amigo.

Cléo e Duo pareciam impassíveis, completamente inabalados. Até Aileen calara-se.

-O resultado dessa agressividade - Duo faz um barulho rouco com a garganta, tirando a franja dos olhos, afastando as longas tranças do ombro esquerdo - é esse machucado no seu rosto?

Celine o encara, com seu típico olhar vazio, controversamente expressivo. Faz um gesto assertivo com o pescoço, em uma pose elegante, destacando a pele esbranquiçada.

-Isso e isso aqui também - E a menina levanta o cabelo no lado direito do rosto, mostrando uma marca roxa profunda, um hematoma doído, um corte que percorria quase toda sua feição escondida pela franja.

Cléo engole a expressão de surpresa.

-Line! - A ruiva levanta-se, correndo para o seu lado, mas a menina a afasta.

-Está tudo bem - A tranquiliza, segurando suas mãos, em um raro momento de ternura pela preocupação demostrada - Heero já cuidou de tudo, desinfetou e todo o resto. - Relena e Ricard pareciam grudados a cadeira, entre embasbacados e tontos. Onde tinham ido se meter? De alguma forma sentiam que aquilo não era de sua conta.

-Tem algo que possamos fazer? - O senso de justiça de Ricard sempre falava mais alto, além de seu estúpido instinto prestar auxílio, que berrava para ser usado. Celine o encara por um momento, veemente, mas depois suspira, negando.

-Não - É o que diz simplesmente, mas as palavras ressoam nos ouvidos do rapaz, inconformado. Ele leva as mãos a mesa, em um gesto expansivo, caloroso e ia se levantar para prostrar-se a seu lado, quando Cléo a ajuda levantar-se.

-Venha, vou te levar ao quarto, podemos dar uma olhada nisso aí, você deve estar cansada - A menina anui, sem resistência. Duo e Cléo se comunicam em silêncio e Duo sabe-se responsável pela bebê antes mesmo que a ruiva estivesse fora de sua vista. Celine permanece olhando para Ricard com intriga até sair da sala.

Ninguém diz nada por um momento e então Duo solta um risinho.

-Está aí um jeito de quebrar o clima - Ele leva a taça a boca, bebericando um pouco vinho. As palavras quebraram a camada de tensão inicial, mas ainda permanecia a falta de jeito e o processamento do que acabara de acontecer.

-Quem é essa menina? - Ricard finalmente se adianta, dirigindo-se a Duo.

-E o que está acontecendo aqui? - Relena completa, tão inquieta quanto o rapaz a seu lado, exigindo respostas, aflita e preocupada pelo bem estar alheio. Ela e Ricard às vezes podiam ser tão parecidos em seus comportamentos e considerações que poderia ser engraçado.

O de tranças respira fundo, tentando manter o ar trancado nos pulmões. Então estica-se na cadeira de madeira maciça, aperta um pouco os olhos fechados com os dedos em uma atitude nervosa e depois imita a atitude inicial de Celine, apoiando os cotovelos à mesa.

Aileen boceja há apenas alguns metros de distância. Seus olhos cor de celeste começavam a fechar-se sozinhos. Logo logo seria hora de pô-la na cama.

-A história é comprida, então farei um resumo. Celine é a irmã mais nova de Heero, um amigo de infância. Quando a gente estava no colegial, a mãe deles, a única parente viva que tinham veio a falecer, não lembro o motivo e não vem ao caso. Heero teve então de largar a escola para sustentar Celine. Era tudo o que ele podia fazer se quisesse manter a guarda dela. Desde então ele pulou de emprego em emprego, um pior que o outro. E não acaba aí. Parece que a mãe de Heero, antes de morrer, tinha algum negócio com um traficante aí, eu não sei dizer exatamente o que, Heero nunca entrou em detalhes e eu nunca pressionei. Ele então herdou a dívida da família, mas, aparentemente as coisas tem ficado piores.

-Eu não tinha ideia - Rick começa, mas para. Para os dois, de classe média ou alta, a ideia de uma história tão absurda quanto aquela era tão ficcional que beirava o inacreditável e digeriam a história como podiam, aos poucos, por partes.

Duo suspira, voltando a apertar os sinus, aliviando o ponto de pressão. Solta o ar dos pulmões em um de seus raros momentos de preocupação séria.

-Sinceramente, eu não sei como ele conseguiu se virar sozinho até agora. - Completa, fazendo a sala voltar a cair no sólido silêncio.

Depois disso o clima de comemorações é cortado mortalmente, como uma navalha indo certeira na artéria do pescoço, silenciosa e mortal, causando uma comoção. Duo pega sua filha, sonolenta e a aninha contra si. Ela coloca o dedo na boca e aconchega-se contra o peito largo, confortável.

Ele a põe para dormir e o grupo se despede na porta. Cléo desce pouco depois e os quatro trocam palavras de desculpa pelo resultado da noite. Abraços, risadas sem graça e até um pouco de ânimo voltam a rutilar, com relutância, pouco antes de Relena e Ricard encaminharem-se para o hotel em que estavam instalados.

O caminho no táxi até o hotel é feito imerso em elucubração. Relena quebra o momento, não conseguindo mais ficar calada. A voz macia e suave enche o ambiente com sua confiança.

-É uma história e tanto não?

-Inacreditável - Ricard completa, antes mesmo de ela terminar a sentença. Os dois soltam um ar que não percebiam que estavam segurando há muito tempo, talvez desde que a notícia se abatera sobre eles como uma onda gelada na mesa da sala de jantar.

Os dois trocam risinhos nervosos.

-É quase demais para se acreditar - Ele diz, soltando um assovio. Ela assente.

-É mesmo, se eu não soubesse melhor, essa história de traficantes, irmãos órfãos, pessoas em perigo, diria que tudo não passava de uma boa história de ficção - E dessa vez ela realmente ri um pouco, mais cristalina e próxima ao usual de si mesma. É a vez dele concordar. A familiaridade entre eles fazia os gestos serem mera formalidade.

-Mas isso explica. - Ela se volta, atenciosa - A expressão daquela menina, aquele olhar pesado...Molesto - Ele balança a própria cabeça fazendo os poucos cachos do corte curto balançarem em sua cabeça - Enervante! - Completa e Relena tem de rir da afirmação.

-Essa certamente eu não esperava. Quero dizer, como se reage a algo assim? - Relena diz de repente e os dois riem, voltando a sentirem-se mais leve. Pouco a pouco, com naturalidade, o baque ia sendo vencido e quando se viam defronte a porta de seus quartos, com o assunto já quase esquecido, riam, trocando insultos e palavras leves, abobados.

-Boa noite, ma chérie! - Solta ele de repente, fazendo-a corar mesmo sem estar sem graça, esquecendo-se do charme e da força da gala do amigo, principalmente quando falava em francês, a voz rouca e o tom grave deixando-a sem graça, toda a vez que utilizada.

Ele bate em seu ombro com a bolsa de mão que carregava, fingindo irritação.

-Ricard! - E o reprime, mas as bochechas vermelhas não estavam a seu favor - Você sabe que eu odeio quando você faz isso! - E ele ri de sua reserva, fazendo-a ainda mais vermelha.

Depois os dois entram em seus respectivos quartos, e, apesar do bom humor e da leveza, uma pontada do ocorrido ainda assombrava seus pensamentos, a passagem sendo muito anormal para ser esquecida.

Assim, em um ritual quase sincronizado, escovam seus dentes, lavam seus rostos e jogam-se na cama macia e deliciosa do hotel renomeado, permitindo-se um sono profundo, uma fuga e possibilidade de escoamento fácil dos pensamentos e situações difíceis.

Por agora, não tinham nada mais com que se preocupar.

* * *

A balada alta tinha luzes fosforescentes que brilhavam, rodando a pista de dança. A música agressiva envolvia os corpos dos jovens, que remexiam-se ao som dela, entregues ao momento, indiferentes ao resto do mundo, brutais em sua intensidade.

Heero se via refastelado em uma bancada, onde serviam-se as bebidas, o cotovelo esquerdo como apoio, a ponta da mesa lhe machucando a coluna. Os olhos vorazes e perigosos semi-protegidos pela densa franja perscrutavam o local, a procura de algo, ou alguém.

A blusa branca era rasgada na altura das omoplatas e pendia para frente, larga. As calças jeans justas também eram rasgadas em diversos lugares, não só nos joelhos, dando-lhe um ar esfarrapado e rebelde, quase estiloso sem esforço.

Ao contrário da multidão a seu redor, não mexia um músculo com a música, mantendo-se firme e imóvel em sua análise clínica do local. Cada luz, cada vapor frio que o sistema de refrigeração soltava, criando a ambientação semi-gótica, brincando com as luzes coloridas.

A seu lado, nas cadeiras altas uma menina tropeça, causando um derramamento de bebida alcóolica pela madeira que, certamente, já vira dias melhores. Heero permanece impassível, os olhos cortantes a procura de algo, o maxilar cerrado mostrando desgosto e concentração, assim como os punhos fechados.

A franja desfiada era um atrativo incomum no cabelo bagunçado e na postura imponente, da qual Heero sabia fazer o melhor uso possível, em sua arrogância nata. Quase todas as meninas e vários meninos que passavam por ali a procura de algo alcóolico lhe dirigiam um longo olhar aprovador, alguns até ousando uma piscadela, mas o rapaz nem sequer lhes dirigia algum segundo de sua atenção. Estava ali em uma missão e dali só sairia quando a visse cumprida.

É quando sua áquila visão identifica o que viera caçar.

Do outro lado, cercado por tipos conhecidos do rapaz, claramente perigosos, enviando ondas para manterem outros afastados, estava a pessoa que viera procurar. O rapaz inicia sua caminhada, cruzando o longo salão. Pessoas esbarravam em si, mas ele as empurrava com brusquidão, não se desviando do caminho, fazendo-as incomodadas.

Chega do outro lado com relativa facilidade, prostrando-se perante o grande homem, que nessa altura já o vira e o encarava com um olhar divertido e um leve sorriso de escárnio. Os dois permanecem alguns segundos se analisando, de cima a baixo, até o homem estalar os lábios, passando a mão no brilhante e espesso cabelo negro. Com um suave movimento de cabeça, segue para a parte de trás, no seu escritório, com Heero e os seguranças logo atrás.

Por detrás das portas do segundo andar, o barulho ainda era alto, embora abafado e o ar condicionado melhorava consideravelmente o ambiente do anterior. A sala era limpa e prática, com apenas um ou outro quadro abstrato na parede, dando uma impressão de uma sala de negócios de um homem organizado e metódico.

A decoração era moderna, assim como os móveis, de metal.

Um carpete novo no chão não mostrava quaisquer sinais de desgaste. Por detrás da mesa o grande homem sentava-se, confortável em seu lugar de reinado. Heero prostrava-se insatisfeito a sua frente, passando o peso de um pé para o outro, tirando a franja dos olhos, com a mão direita.

-Heero! Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui! - E sinaliza a cadeira a sua frente - Sente-se!

Heero encara o homem dentro de seus olhos negros, mas anui, sentando-se. Dois guarda-costas permaneciam dentro da sala, em pé, perto da porta fechada, calados, fazendo-se invisíveis. Sabe-se lá quantos mais haveria lá fora.

O homem à sua frente usava terno e gravata, apesar das roupas parecerem levemente fora de lugar em sua pessoa grande, maliciosa. Os olhos negros brilhavam com interesse na figura de Heero a sua frente. O rapaz mal vestido parecia deslocado no local e parecia perceber isso, acuado, olhando em volta.

Heero respira fundo.

Conhecia Ambrosius há longos anos, devido há alguns temporários trabalhos ilegais que fizera. O homem estava sempre envolvido em qualquer espécie de problema, mas era um homem regido por um forte senso de conduta e Heero confiava nele, na medida do possível.

Sua aparência, que ficava entre um mafioso e um empresário refinado combinava com ele e sua inteligência, sempre sabendo tirar o melhor da situação. Os olhos inteligentes e a boca fina estavam sempre manifestando opiniões, mesmo em silêncio. Os cabelos e olhos escuros e a pele levemente morena reforçavam sua dualidade, assim como seu tamanho, altura e ossos, contribuíam.

-O que o trás de tão longe? Achei que você me dissera que nunca mais ia voltar - Isso faz Heero hesitar e o homem sorri, satisfeito com o resultado. Heero abre e fecha a boca algumas vezes.

-Marcus veio atrás de mim. Ele quer o dinheiro de minha mãe. - A voz era fria e monótona, mas o homem era mais inteligente do que as aparências sugeriam.

-O que mudou? Eu avisei que isso aconteceria, você mesmo sabia. - Diz, descrente, voltando sua atenção para alguns papéis a sua frente, nitidamente perdendo o interesse, uma sobrancelha levemente levantada.

As palavras a seguir custaram a sair e quase um minuto foi passado em silêncio, apenas o leve ruído de papel sendo movimentado.

-Ele agrediu Celine. - Diz por fim. Embora não houvesse hesitação em sua voz, aquilo chama a atenção de Ambrosius. Ele conhecia Heero, sabia o que sua irmã significava e sabia que podia tirar proveito disso. As coisas começavam a ficar interessantes. - E eu preciso de alguma coisa para trabalhar.

* * *

Disclaimers: Primeiro, Gundam W não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com essa história, além do prazer de planejar, executar e talvez torturar um pouco.

Segundo, o personagem Ricard pertence a _Nique (**Co-star**) _e todos os direitos estão a ela atados. Só peguei emprestado o príncipe de Mônaco mais amado da minha vida Ai ai...Rick, Rick...

E terceiro... As personagens Cléo e Celine são minhas. A pequena Aileen também. Se quiserem usa-las, peçam!

Olá!  
Esse é um projeto relativamente novo. Deve ter o que? Uns 2 anos de existência talvez?  
De qualquer forma, gosto muito dele, é um de meus favoritos...Ele tem muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, então pode ser difícil de ver para onde a trama vai se direcionar, mas prometo, estamos com tudo sendo plantado aos poucos. Espero que curtam essa história, que é tão querida ao meu coração.  
O projeto vai ter um tamanho médio. Provavelmente uns 10-12 capítulos(?) por aí e espero atualizar com freqüência (de preferência todo o mês ^^')  
Sei que o título da história é um pouco estranho, mas aos poucos, meio que me apeguei a ele e agora não posso mais mudar, é simplesmente parte de toda a história :/

Acho que é isso, fazia um bom tempo que não postava nenhum projeto novo de Gundam Wing, então confesso que estou animada, um pouquinho hihihi  
Os vejo em breve (ou assim espero)  
Ja ne  
XoXo  
Suss.

12.02.2015


	2. Os maus Tempos II

Marcas Indeléveis / Paradise/Lost Heaven/Dark Paradise

Parte 1 - Os maus Tempos

II

Celine sempre descia as escadas de dois em dois, detestando a paciência despretensiosa que se levava para descer de um em um. Os cabelos recém lavados pareciam leves e úmidos, batendo em suas costas e molhando a mesma blusa do dia anterior.

A menina parecia impaciente enquanto cruzava a sala. Na cozinha, o barulho de louças e o farfalhar de vida, tecidos e talheres podia ser ouvido, um cheiro de café e pão fresco irradiando o ambiente, forrando-o. A voz do bebê era fraca, em alguns murmúrios alegres.

Das grandes janelas da sala que davam para o exterior, a luz forte do sol já banhava, intrusiva, as cortinas abertas não fazendo nada para impedi-lo, formando padrões intrincados no chão, através das grades, uma brisa suave remexia de leve os tecidos. Era uma bela manhã.

Celine adianta-se para a porta, o casaco de couro pendurado nos ombros. Cléo a chama do beiral do arco que levava a sala de jantar, com uma xícara de café nas mãos.

-Onde está indo? - Não havia nenhuma dureza no tom, apenas mera curiosidade, mas o fato não deixou de irritar a menina que estala os lábios ao virar-se.

-Saindo, sei lá… - E bate a porta. A ruiva simplesmente suspira, dando de ombros, tirando uma longa mecha de seus ombros. Ela logo sabia que Celine não era do tipo a se deixar controlar. Ela era demasiado parecida com seu irmão, para seu próprio bem. A convivência exclusiva era algo que decididamente não lhe fazia bem, mas o que ela poderia fazer?

Levemente incomodada com a própria impotência, a ruiva volta a mesa, terminando de arruma-la. Em breve seus outros convidados estariam ali e queria estar preparada.

Pensando melhor, talvez Rick acabasse não vindo no fim das contas. Afinal, ela e Lena haviam combinado de sair um pouco para fazer compras. Que graça ele poderia ver nisso? Duo estaria trabalhando. Mas novamente, o que ele faria sozinho no hotel? Ele estava em uma posição bem difícil. A moça se divertia com a pequena maldade.

Logo se esquece do assunto, quando quase derruba uma das louças e é obrigada a praguejar sobre karma e castigo imediato.

Pondera sobre como sua vida agitada tinha mudado nos últimos anos, depois da chegada de Aileen, hoje em dia tinha sorte se pudesse se entregar a pequenos prazeres de vez em quando, como tocar o violão. Aquilo a leva a rir um pouco. Sua intempestividade se curara um pouco também, encontrara alguma paz e abrigo, embora, ela tivesse de admitir, até eles eram colocados em cheque pelo comportamento de Duo algumas vezes.

Aquilo a leva a novas risadas silenciosas, deleitada.

-E o que é motivo para tanta graça? - Duo pergunta, bocejando, enquanto entrava.

-Nada que te interesse! - É rápida com a resposta e sem conseguir evitar lhe mostrar a língua, não se importando em esconder o risinho. Ele balanceia a cabeça, inconformado. Ela lhe dá um suave beijo nos lábios de bom dia.

-Aileen? - Ele pergunta.

-Ainda no berço - A rotina entre eles era fácil, usual. Ela nunca pensara que teria aquela vida. Na defesa de Duo, ele provavelmente também não.

-Celine? - Cléo revira os olhos, irreverente diante da pergunta. Duo acena, conformado. Não esperava por menos. Deixando o assunto de lado, senta-se, mantendo-se tranquilo.

E assim, na presença do café e o sol do início do dia, iniciam mais um dia na rotina, trocando palavras amenas e sorrisos suaves.

* * *

Celine apressa-se, arrependendo-se agora do casaco que tinha de carregar em mãos, quase jogando-o para longe com sua impaciência.

Não se importou com o barulho de construção, ao passar pelos prédios em reforma, o cheiro de cimento ao sol, a britadeira com seu canto estridente. Alguns rapazes parecem dispostos a mexer com ela e seu shorts, sem nem mesmo relancear o rosto danificado, mas ela nem ao menos lhes dirige um olhar, andando intencionalmente determinada.

Virou a rua, chegando a uma área menos nobre da cidade em tempo recorde, passando pela entrada do parque, tranquila e seu cheiro de seiva, sem repara-la, automática. Não era uma pessoa que se acostumara a parar para admirar seus arredores. O pragmatismo de Heero era contagiante.

Já podia ver a lanchonete/cafeteria do outro lado da rua e atravessa sem nem ao menos olhar, tendo de cerrar os olhos pela forte iluminação que batia. O sol lhe incomodava a vista, fazendo-a suar, apesar de quase ter acabado de tomar banho. As costas e nuca já escorriam. Era um dos aspectos do calor que mais detestava.

Alcançou a porta do ambiente comercial de tijolos alaranjados, abrindo-a com o costumeiro sininho. Aquele era um daqueles lugares que tentavam manter um ar de época no meio de toda a modernidade.

As paredes cobertas de um papel de parede antigo, a bancada de madeira, os assentos para duas ou três pessoas, acolchoados, lhe eram tão familiares que podia dizer que os havia decorado. E após alguns segundos em que seus olhos foram obrigados a se adaptar à nova iluminação, decepciona-se.

Franze o nariz pequeno, fazendo as sardas em seu rosto enrugarem.

O café não cheirava tão bem e Charlie ainda não estava ali. O cheiro de cigarro e o azedume suave que nunca ia embora a cercava e ela bateu a porta com força, voltando-se por onde tinha vido. Ele provavelmente não demoraria a chegar e ela só teria de matar o tempo até isso acontecer.

Não havia nenhuma novidade nisso. Ela sabia exatamente o que fazer.

* * *

Ricard olhava em volta com um bocejo, brincando com um tecido leve em suas mãos. Era um lenço de um turquesa diferenciado, um pouco transparente. Extremamente bonito. Decidira que o agradava.

Do outro lado do quarto, próxima a janela e a cama, Relena se encontrava escolhendo um vestido, envolta em um roupão, com os cabelos já devidamente retirados da toalha, embora conservassem umidade.

A cena pitoresca não lhes era estranha e ele não parecia se importar de tê-la tão exposta há alguns metros de si. O sentimento de irmandade comum predominava e já fazia alguns minutos que nenhum dos dois dizia nada.

A luz banhava a cena e a brisa que entrava pela janela era o suficiente para mantê-los refrescados. Do lado de fora os carros começavam a buzinar, as pessoas ocupadas com seus respectivos trabalhos. Tinham sorte de poderem tirar férias ao mesmo tempo, nessa época do ano.

As roupas coloridas espalhavam-se pela cama, a mala grande aberta a seu lado, no chão, do lado da cabeceira. Os tons de bege e dourado, padrão dos quartos só faziam as cores destacarem-se mais em seus pastéis.

A moça morde a ponta do dedo, indecisa, relanceando Ricard, que ainda brincava com o lenço.

-O que acha? - Pergunta, indicando as opções a sua frente. Ele finalmente levanta os olhos do tecido, de onde estava sentado à cadeira da penteadeira, lançando-a um olhar desvanecido, demorando a focar-se.

A esquerda do rapaz, a porta do banheiro ainda expelia espirais esfumaçados leves pelo banho há pouco tomado. A sua direita, seguindo por um corredor, a porta de entrada. Ele volta a si e sorri, perdido.

-Sobre os vestidos? - E levanta-se em um pulo, elegante, vindo em sua direção. Sua expressão era de dúvida, analisando as opções a sua frente. O olhar dele era cauteloso e infantil, desprovido de malícia, límpido enquanto procurava entre os tecidos a sua frente.

Relena suspira, exasperada.

-Desse jeito vou me atrasar! - Isso chama a atenção de Rick, que a nota impaciente, remexendo os cabelos. Sorri, distraído.

-Algo que combine com isso, talvez? - E indica o pequeno tecido em sua mão, esverdeado e tão atraente para si. Relena ri, deliciada. Nunca se cansava ao ver como a lógica simples de Rick ainda a surpreendia.

-Certo, certo. - Rápida, puxa um vestidinho branco, que ficava um pouco acima de seus joelhos, com bolsos logo abaixo da cintura, botões que cobriam o colo e uma pequena gola no pescoço. Ideal para os dias quentes como o de hoje.

Depois de vestida, rápida e habilidosa, amarra o lenço no cabelo, de uma maneira que beirava os anos quarenta, um sorriso brindando-lhe a face. Rick ainda parecia fascinado pelo que o tecido fazia, em contraste com os cabelos cor de trigo de Relena.

-São da cor de seus olhos! - Diz, provocativa e risonha. O feitiço é quebrado e ele sorri achando-a levada. Alguns segundos se seguem, enquanto ele senta na cama, empurrando as roupas de leve com um bocejo revelador e ela se volta para o banheiro, passando um brilho labial e um rímel. - Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem? Sozinho? Sabe que se mudar de ideia pode vir conosco ainda.

Ela voltava para seu alcance e parecia pronta, abaixando-se pra calçar as sapatilhas Melissa.

-Eu sei, não se preocupe - Diz ele revirando os olhos, porém de uma maneira irreverente e divertida - Eu sei que posso não parecer às vezes, mas já sou adulto, sei cuidar de mim mesmo. - E dizia com um ar tão entediado que Relena se viu obrigada a bater em seu braço, obrigando-o a defender-se por sua honra, empurrando-a de leve e rindo alto.

-Você é impossível! - Ela brinca, mas com carinho, agora decididamente pronta. Ele se levanta, oferecendo-lhe o braço, cavalheiro, para que pudessem ir até a porta do prédio, vinte andares abaixo.

-Eu sei, é um dos meus charmes - E ele lhe lança uma piscadela, voltando a fazê-la risonha. Os dois já entravam no elevador e voltavam a recompor-se. - É sério, por mais tentadora que possa ser a ideia - Brinca, mas assume um tom suavemente mais sério - Eu quero tirar um tempo para a fotografia. Ouvi dizer que há lugares lindos para se fotografar por aqui.

Relena anui, satisfeita.

* * *

Heero ajudava com um carregamento, colocando pesadas caixas em um caminhão. A seu redor, alguns rapazes tatuados com rostos de gangsters repetiam o processo, maquinais. Estavam em uma espécie de depósito e não pareciam pensar no que faziam.

Enquanto se mexia, o rapaz a seu lado deixa o canivete suíço cair do bolso, mas logo se abaixa para pega-lo. Todos pareciam autômatos.

As caixas eram fechadas e bem embaladas. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas veria o conteúdo dentro do papelão, nem aquela noite, nem nunca. Um rapaz moreno, com tatuagens distribuídas por toda a parte exposta de sua pele limpa o suor da testa. Heero o imita, em parte pelas células espelho, parte por necessidade.

Aquilo certamente era cansativo.

-Heero! - Uma voz grossa o chama de lado e ele levanta o rosto, os olhos furtivos indo em direção a voz que chamava. Um homem alto, talvez o dobro de seu tamanho em altura e músculo aproximava-se. O moreno se afasta um pouco da parte de trás do caminhão, indo em direção ao rapaz de cabelos raspados.

-Sim? - Sua própria voz era glássea e gélida. O homem não parece se importar, entregando-lhe uma pistola, uma Beretta 92fs airsoft preta. Heero a pega sem demonstrar hesitação, olhando para a arma com olhos vazios. Em seguida a põe na parte de trás do jeans, cobrindo com a blusa.

-Ordens do chefe, caso você encontre problemas pelo caminho. Há alguns outros punks atrás dessa encomenda, caso não saiba - Heero apenas concorda e o homem cospe no chão, para em seguida lhe dar as costas, sumindo por onde tinha vindo.

Era hora de voltar ao trabalho.

* * *

A postura elegante e de confiança nata mostravam um rapaz que sabia ser bem afortunado na vida, de boa aparência e modos refinados. A pele dourada, com um bronze do mediterrâneo e a altura elevada eram apenas mais alguns pontos para destaca-lo da multidão em torno de si.

Ricard era um rapaz naturalmente animado, um pouco inconsequente, porém dócil e de bom coração. Parecia ter uma aura natural que denunciava seu bom espírito, iridescente.

Enquanto andava pelas ruas de cabeça erguida, com seus modos reais, não era incomum cabeças voltarem-se em sua direção ou mocinhas suspirarem roubando-lhe imagens. Ele era o sonho de uma boa moça.

Sem dar-se conta da atenção que chamava, o rapaz seguia, distraído, os cabelos negros e levemente cacheados por vezes caindo em seus olhos, obrigando-o a afasta-los com os dedos longos, de pianista.

Ricard seguia a esmo na direção onde o mapa que comprara indicava o parque. Não era longe, mas também não era perto, lhe proporcionando um bom passeio até alcançar o seu destino. Com o café da manhã devidamente tomado, com férias a curto prazo, a vida lhe sorria e seguia em um ritmo aprazível, revigorando-se. Poderia muito bem viver todos os seus dias assim.

Olhava em volta e seus olhos guardavam lugares, referências para uma possível futura fotografia. Embora trabalhasse com publicidade, a parte criativa e louca, sempre em mudança e instável, Ricard sempre fora apaixonado por fotografia e usufruía de seu hobby sempre que possível, pensando um dia tornar-se profissional.

Alcança o parque sem maiores problemas e seu sorriso brando, de covinhas e dentes perfeitamente alinhados surge, com animação infantil. Trouxera sua câmera, um bloco de papel para possíveis estudos e um livro. Era um dia agradável e nada poderia dar errado.

* * *

-Quer dizer então que Duo ficará fora pelos próximos dias? - A sobrancelha erguida de Relena mostrava sua opinião a respeito. Cléo apenas anui, despreocupada.

-Foi algo de última hora. Precisaram manda-lo para outro estado, mas ele deve estar de volta em breve, essas viagens nunca duram mais de uma semana. Ele disse algo sobre dois ou três dias, em todo o caso. - E sorri, toda traquinas - Ainda assim, toda a ajuda com Aileen seria muito mais do que bem vinda! Aquela menina tem toda a minha energia e a do Duo! - E ri - Não sei como ela ainda não explodiu! - E dessa vez Relena é obrigada a acompanha-la.

As duas moças andavam pelas calçadas cimentadas, trocando comentários leves de suas vidas cotidianas. O vento em seus cabelos e as roupas bem escolhidas, com um tema verão as proporcionava uma leveza e graça típicas da mocidade. Quem as visse, as tomaria por universitárias despreocupadas.

As duas tomam a direita, na próxima rua iluminada. O dia bonito tinha um vento suave e agradável. As duas dirigiam-se a rua de roupas e brechós, próxima ao centro da cidade. A pequena descoberta de Cléo era algo que tinha a curiosidade de Relena há tempos e prometera a si mesma que, assim que tivesse uma oportunidade e estivesse na cidade, daria uma conferida.

Dera graças por não ter esquecido. Era para aquele tipo de despreocupação que tirava férias. Há séculos não se divertia tanto com uma amiga mulher. Não que reclamasse de Ricard, muito pelo contrário, mas é sempre agradável reencontrar velhos amigos, tão parecidos com você. E fora isso, uma garota está fadada a precisar de alguma companhia feminina de tempos em tempos. Relena estava abastecendo sua cota, satisfeita.

-Ela está no berçário? - a loira retoma, tirando uma pequena mecha de cabelo do rosto claro.

-Sim, está. Vou busca-la as três da tarde. - E Cléo lhe relanceia, os olhos com leve maquiagem verde destacados pelo delineador em forma de gatinho - Ainda estará por aqui ou tem outros planos?

-Na verdade não, hoje sou toda sua! - Cléo sorri, mostrando os caninos pontudinhos e as duas voltam a rir.

Com um dia daqueles, sem nenhuma preocupação em mente, o dia prometia ser grandioso e relaxante, com apenas preocupações de cores a frente. Definitivamente era para isso que havia se inscrito quando decidira visitar seus antigos amigos.

* * *

-Heero! - A mesma voz profunda de antes o intercepta, bem quando terminavam o carregamento. O rapaz de olhos gélidos levanta uma sobrancelha, como reconhecimento a seu nome. - O chefe está te chamando lá atrás. - E com essas palavras, o homem se vira, passando pelas pilhas de caixas do galpão, até a porta escondida no meio delas, batendo-a atrás de si.

Com um suspiro forte, que afasta a franja escura de seu rosto, Heero o segue, os passos determinados. Algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa séria estava por vir agora. Estivera esperando por isso desde que decidira oferecer seus serviços de volta a Ambrosius. Se havia algo que o jovem aprendera nos seus anos trabalhando com o negociante, é que ele sempre tinha várias cartas na manga.

Heero segue o homem pela porta, depois por um corredor escuro, até sair em uma pequeno porão, onde máquinas de roupa operavam, a todo vapor, algumas conversas sendo trocadas em línguas desconhecidas. Dali subia uma escada, indo parar em um segundo escritório, muito menos formal do que o original.

A casa de aparência abandonada servia de fachada para alguma lavagem de dinheiro e transporte de produtos ilegais, como o que provavelmente estava colocando no caminhão.

Passa pelos quartos vazios da casa, as janelas quebradas permitindo que a luz branca de giz adentrasse, com passos mecânicos. Aquela sempre fora sua realidade, nada daquilo o atingia ou assustava.

Perto de onde presumivelmente fora a sala, uma lareira era o único ponto de identificação e destoava no dia de calor, os adornos do qual era feita, de pedra, pareciam desgastados e lascados, algumas pichações para decorarem o local. Sendo honesto, o lugar inteiro tinha um forte cheiro de mijo fermentado, mas nada daquilo importava àquelas pessoas.

O homem que estava parado de costas, trocando palavras com um outro, mais alto e de feições de raposa se vira, um olhar de reconhecimento perpassando seu rosto.

-Heero! - E um sorriso fácil brota de seus lábios, embora seus escuros olhos permanecessem sérios. O rapaz sabia que aquilo significava negócios. Parado a sua frente, com seu um metro e oitenta, Heero ainda era consideráveis centímetros mais baixo que o largo senhor moreno. Sua postura agressiva não o intimidava. - Justo o rapaz que queria encontrar. Tenho algo a conversar contigo! - E com isso sinaliza algo para o homem que estava consigo, fazendo-o desaparecer rapidamente com a dispensa.

Heero apenas ajeita os cabelos e encosta-se a parede, cruzando os braços, em uma clara posição confortável, um pouco desafiadora. Era exatamente essa a postura que agradava Ambrosius, que volta a sorrir, com malícia.

-Tenho um trabalho extra para você.

Embora não dissesse, a afirmação não o surpreende em nada. Quando trabalhava com o traficante, mais de uma vez Heero mostrara sua competência e fria dedicação, o que sempre acabava lhe ganhando alguns serviços extras, exclusivos e ultrassecretos.

-O que precisa e o que vou ganhar com isso? - A arrogância natural de Heero, com o rosto levantado e o olhar de desdém eram uma mensagem clara. Só faria o que queria e se ganhasse bem por isso.

O homem não esperava menos.

-Você será largamente recompensado. E não era isso que queria? - E entrega um pequeno papel para Heero. - Com esse dinheiro você praticamente estará livre de suas dívidas e sua _irmã_ \- Enfatiza bem a palavra, um brilho cínico no canto dos olhos - Estará segura novamente. O que me diz?

Heero, que olhava fixamente para o papel, com o cabelo encobrindo a expressão, o relanceia, estreitando os olhos. Por fim, apenas acena rapidamente, ainda perfurando-o com o olhar.

-Ótimo! Os dados são de importância máxima e deverão ser entregues junto com os outros produtos, embora sejam infinitamente mais importantes do que eles. Fora alguns dados de clientes, você não saberá nada sobre o que está no flash drive. De acordo?

Heero dá de ombros.

-E, se isso cair nas mãos erradas, fique claro, você pagará por isso - E com isso, o homem lhe estica o pequeno pen drive preto, que Heero demora-se para pegar, desencostando de onde estava vagarosamente. Tanto trabalho por algo tão pequeno. - O produto deverá ser entregue até o fim da tarde. De noite, com o trabalho cumprido, você receberá seu pagamento.

E com isso, o homem e Heero tomam caminhos diferentes. Heero voltando para o local do carregamento, Ambrosius para o próximo assunto urgente que homens como ele precisavam resolver.

Com um último suspiro irritado, Heero passa as mãos nas jeans rasgadas, em um reflexo nervoso, apenas para puxar o único cigarro que tinha no bolso.

Embora não costumasse fumar, sempre possuía um cigarro de emergência no bolso, para situações como essa. O barulho dos homens trocando informações vindos do galpão chega forte em seus ouvidos e o moreno segue o som, sentindo o sol vir com força contra seus límpidos olhos azuis, obrigando-o a cobri-los com a palma da mão.

O dia prometia ser longo e exaustivo.

Heero acende o cigarro, dando uma longa tragada.

* * *

Celine se pegou bastante surpresa quando, na volta que dava pelo lago, em direção a saída, depara-se com o rapaz do dia anterior, Ricard era seu nome, sentado há alguns metros de si, em uma das cadeiras do parque, parecendo compenetrado em um caderno de anotações.

Ela o estudou por alguns instantes, cética e fria. Havia algo de assustadoramente belo em seu perfil concentrado, debruçado como estava sobre o papel, entretido. Ela fecha o semblante, sombria, dando alguns passos para trás, recostando-se em uma árvore. Ao longe, algumas crianças brincavam, e suas vozinhas finas ecoavam como cantos de anjo. Um cachorro latia também, pessoas andavam de bicicleta, embora poucas, uma vez que era manhã. Em breve o lugar seria um inferno.

Largando mão de qualquer recato, a moça sustenta o olhar, enquanto analisava o rapaz a sua frente. De alguma maneira estranha, seu corpo inteiro lhe gritava que ele era perigoso. Ela sabia que não era, boa julgadora de pessoas como era, o que a deixava mais intrigada. Devia ser algo em sua honestidade tão aberta, parecendo tão sincera que a fazia desconfiar. Ninguém podia ser assim, tão _transparente. _Pessoas eram falsas, sabia por experiência, sempre tinham algo para esconder. Ela sabia ter.

É quando ele vira os olhos, cravando-os em sua imponente figura. Ela engole em seco. Havia sido pega.

Corajosa, fingindo-se inabalada, aproxima-se, a postura altiva, o queixo teimosamente erguido em uma clara pose desafiadora. Ela se prostra de frente para ele, que parece divertido. Ele cobre o rosto com a mão para encara-la, contra a luz.

-Olá - Ele diz simplesmente, soando diplomático e simpático. Ela não compartilhava de sua afabilidade, permanecendo imóvel, a encara-lo. Ele estranha, mas não diz nada, sendo mais sábio do que isso - Se importa de juntar-se a mim?

Ela lhe lança o que parecia ser o mais genuíno olhar de surpresa, que se transforma em descrença, em apenas alguns segundos. Tinha as palavras na ponta da língua, mas o caderno em suas mãos volta a lhe chamar atenção. Ignorando o que seus instintos primais diziam, senta-se, mais próxima do que ele teria imaginado, dado seu comportamento.

-O que é isso? - Apesar de não revelar na voz, a pergunta a corroía de curiosidade. Ele não parece perceber, esticando-a o caderno sem preocupações. Ela estava quase debruçada sobre ele e aceita a mão estendida sem questionamentos, folheando a seguir. - Não. - Repreende ela, chamando sua atenção. Ele se vira em sua direção e ele nota que estavam mais próximos do que originalmente previra, seus braços se roçavam, assim como suas pernas.

Assimila a roupa da menina a seu lado e se pergunta se era a única peça de seu guarda-roupas, mas não tem tempo de continuar suas divagações, pois ela o interrompe, veemente.

-O que você estava fazendo? - E desgostosa, estela os lábios, detestando ter de admitir o que vinha a seguir - Agora há pouco, quando estava debruçado sobre o caderno - E lhe devolve o Moleskine. Ele franze as sobrancelhas.

-Estava fazendo um estudo de composição. - Explica, mostrando-lhe a página que há tão pouco se dedicava. Ela olha a página com avidez mal contida. - Para fotografia - E indica a máquina que carregava no colo.

Ela age como se tivesse notado a máquina pela primeira vez e, em um gesto robótico, estica a mão, passando-a de leve pelo metal. Se distraía e Rick pensa em si mesmo, instantes antes com o lenço em mãos. Volta a entreter-se.

Celine parecia um misto estranho de ousadia, rebeldia e inocência.

-Quer… Han - Limpa a garganta e os densos olhos verdes dela repousam nos seus. Ele nota quão azul era o brilho que tinia nos longos cabelos dela contra a luz, fascinado. - Tirar uma foto? - E ergue a câmera, como uma oferenda de paz.

Ela dá de ombros, a postura tão rígida de instantes atrás desfazendo-se enquanto ela se encostava.

-Não sei fotografar - Diz simplesmente.

-Isso não é verdade - Reitera - Qualquer um sabe fotografar - E levanta-se, oferecendo a mão em um gesto automático de gala. Ela lhe lança um olhar desconfiado e ele percebe seu erro tarde demais. Ela levanta, dispensando sua ajuda, mas ele não parece magoado com o fato. - Vou te dar umas dicas, vamos.

-Aonde vamos? - Ela volta a jogar, desconfiada. Ele suspira de leve, sem irritar-se.

-A algum lugar com uma boa luz. - e guia o trajeto alguns passos, seguindo o caminho de pedras do lago.

Já passava das dez e o sol ia alto, quando os dois jovens encontram seu lugar perfeito, ainda próximos a bela lagoa, em um ângulo de incidência de iluminação perfeita. O sorriso de Ricard não podia ser mais gratificante, enquanto ele fazia um pequeno quadrado com as mãos, um olho fechado para olhar através do mesmo, olhando o brilho dourado na água e os milhares de tons que tingiam a flora, com um arco íris natural.

Celine o achou excêntrico, mas permaneceu calada, a observa-lo, com uma expressão esquisita, que lhe chama atenção, fazendo-o rir. A risada dele era contagiante e límpida, clara e íntegra. Com um leve sinal da cabeça, ele pede sua aproximação, coisa que ela realiza com calculada cautela, divertindo-o.

Com delicadeza e sem toca-la no processo, Ricard a posiciona a sua frente, mostrando-lhe cuidadosamente a incidência da luz e lhe dando um rápido tutorial de efeitos de câmera. Ele estava parado logo a sua frente e, embora não conseguisse simpatizar com ele, Celine não consegue deixar de notar a paixão com que o moreno falava daquilo que gostava, os olhos claros ganhando um novo brilho.

Bem aonde estava, Celine conseguia estudar exatamente a dita incidência da luz nos olhos do rapaz, a íris de um esverdeado piscina ganhando detalhes ricos, um brilho amarelo, riscado.

E quando ele, agora às suas costas, cuidadosamente lhe mostra algumas maneiras de segurar a câmera, assustada pelo toque caloroso de suas mãos, mesmo que inocente, quase derruba a máquina no chão. Ele apenas ri, passado o susto. O leve tremor que Celine sente em suas costas só comprova o quão perto estavam fisicamente. Estranhamente, ainda assim, a única coisa ela que conseguia notar era o quão belas eram as mãos do rapaz, grandes e de delicadas dedos longos.

* * *

-Mas e então? Como realmente está? É estranho pensar em você desse jeito sabia? Ficando em casa por algum tempo, tendo uma filha, casada! Você era tão despirocada na faculdade que nunca te imaginei ver desse jeito. Quando você e o Duo começaram a namorar, não dei um mês para o relacionamento de vocês.

Cléo arregala os olhos e ri a bom rir, os fios rebeldes de seu cabelo indo de um lado para o outro. Seu cabelo era incrivelmente laranja contra a luz do sol da tarde. Era um espetáculo de outono sempre em alta.

-Acho que você tem um ponto. Eu me divertia muito naquela época. Foram bons tempos, não foram? - E as duas se entreolham, lembrando de vários pontos do passado. - Talvez não quando você terminou com aquele babaca, como era mesmo o nome dele? - As duas param um pouco de andar, parecendo ponderativas. - Lark! Não era? Talvez não ali, mas o resto foi, bastante.

Relena se lembra disso enquanto as duas voltavam a andar. A calçada começava a ficar agitada. As duas pausam em uma barraquinha na rua, comprando um sorvete. Os saltos altos das moças batiam na calçada, fazendo barulho. Um vento gostoso bate em seu rosto.

O relacionamento com Lark fora complicado. Ele era controlador e bastante ciumento, embora também soubesse ser amoroso e encantador, tudo em medidas iguais e extravagantes. Tiveram um relacionamento de ida e volta, que Cléo e Ricard nunca aprovaram. Pensando sobre isso, Rick e ele sempre se detestaram.

Quando finalmente tudo teve fim, ela ficara arrasada. Desde então prometera não se apaixonar por alguém tão complicado de novo. Sempre se atraía pelos tipos com problemas, por algum motivo inconcebível a sua própria mente. Talvez fosse sua mania de tentar sempre ajudar as pessoas, 'conserta-las' de algum modo. Era uma característica horrível que provavelmente herdara de seu pai. Sua mãe e seu irmão sempre se preocuparam com isso.

Depois do desastroso caso da faculdade, ela também. Um pouco.

-Mas você também não tinha o melhor histórico com namoros, se bem me lembro - E aponta o dedo, estreitando os olhos, acusativa. Cléo leva a mão ao peito e faz um som de indignação.

-_Moi? _

-Sim, sim, não venha dar de surpresa francesa para mim! Eu te conheço muito bem.

-Eu não _namorava _Relena! Estava ocupada demais para isso, me divertindo - E dá uma piscadela, fazendo Relena corar.

-Cléo! - A recrimina, fazendo a menina rir, de maneira moleca.

-Relena, por que tão puritana? - A provoca, travessa, a fazendo ainda mais sem graça. A ruiva ri, maldosa.

-E então teve o Kim… - As palavras da loira não tinham esse propósito, mas o clima morreu imediatamente. Kim fora um amigo próximo, que morrera em um acidente de motocicleta. Ele era sempre um tópico delicado entre os amigos.

É incrível parar para pensar no tanto de passado que se pode ter com alguém, sem que necessariamente se tenha um futuro.

-Se serve de consolo, quando conheci a menina tímida que você foi...Também não te imaginei como está hoje em dia - As palavras eram sem graça, baixas, como um pequeno desabafo. - Traçamos um longo caminho não? - As duas param de andar novamente, fazendo outros transeuntes precisarem desviar delas, para que não esbarrassem, bloqueando parcialmente seu caminho.

-Acho que sim. - Relena concorda, suspirando. - Você e o Duo eram tão loucos, nunca imaginei que poderiam acabar assim - Reafirma, mas dessa vez sorrindo, aprazida.

-Acho que é por sermos tão iguais que ficamos tão amigos e tão apaixonados. No começo nos ajudávamos nas conquistas, sabia? Nos encontros, nas dicas sobre o que falar e não falar, esse tipo de coisa… Foi o que nos aproximou, sabia?

Dessa vez, Relena ri e muito, chegando a jogar a cabeça para trás, fazendo sua franja ir para o lado, com o movimento.

-Não, você nunca havia me contado. Isso deve ter sido interessante.

-Foi, de fato - Havia graça e carinho na voz da moça e a loira pondera se alguma vez sentiria isso por alguém. Bem a tempo, Cléo parece ler sua mente. - Mas e então, e agora? Não há ninguém na sua vida? Ou alguém que você gostaria de ter na sua vida? - E dá uma risadinha.

Relena abaixa a cabeça, fazendo o cabelo cobrir parcialmente sua expressão.

-Na verdade não. Faz alguns meses desde que fui a um encontro. As pessoas simplesmente não parecem interessantes.

-Como não parecem interessantes? Há muita gente no mundo, sabia? - De sua exasperação e rosto abalado, Relena ri gostoso, chegando a levar a mão a barriga. A risada sonora e macia obrigando Cléo a rir também, divertida.

A irritação sumira em poucos instantes, como era de se esperar de amigas de longa data.

-É aqui, vamos? - E as moças entram na loja, trocando gracejos. Em um primeiro instante, ficam cegas, pela mudança para a luz artificial, o ar fresquinho do ar condicionado prendendo-as no lugar. E então, sem combinarem nem nada, estavam andando novamente.

A primeira loja e a mais fina, era um brechó razoavelmente caro e muito bonito, com uma aparência vintage e clean. Todas as peças de roupa eram muito bonitas, de bom gosto, presas em cabides junto a parede, em um longo armário aberto.

Um papel de parede listrado enfeitada o local inteiro, dando um ar de _Tim Burton _a loja.

-Vou ao banheiro - Cléo anuncia e Relena apenas anui, distraída com um vestido de um lilás bonito, de cetim.

Alguns minutinhos se passam, até a ruiva sair, do outro lado da loja, olhando em volta distraidamente. É quando avista Relena, concentrada em alguma roupa, atenciosa e distante.

A observa de longe, sua silhueta bonita e delicada. Era tão feminina que poderia soar frágil, se não a conhecesse melhor. Haviam passado por tanta coisa juntas, tanto drama, tanto apoio, tanto divertimento, tanta pareceria. Ela apostava tudo naquela menina. Relena era a pessoa mais resiliente que conhecia e nela, confiaria sua vida.

Sente uma onda de afeto e nostalgia toma-la e corre em direção a amiga, dando-lhe um súbito abraço de urso, assustando-a.

-Cléo, o que é isso? - A moça ri, com um tilintar aquecido, a outra solar e efusiva.

-Amor, o que parece? - E Relena ri, abraçando a amiga de volta, inconformada. Aparentemente Cléo nunca mudaria tanto assim. E volta a abraça-la compartilhando de seu carinho.

* * *

-Então você nunca havia vindo aqui? - Rick pergunta. O banco que estava sentado era de metal, mas tinha uma almofada no assento, confortável. O lugar tinha uma aparência de anos 50, com mesinhas bonitas e brancas, de metal, espalhadas pela calçada. Os funcionários usavam uniformes claros e listrados de verde água e branco, sorridentes. Era o tipo de lugar que gritava dinheiro, por isso Celine se contorce no lugar e nega. Ela torcia o nariz, sempre que desagradada. Sem comentar, Ricard acha o ato bonitinho.

Celine era uma menina estranha, mas um tanto fascinante. Sua aplicação na aula de fotografia fora excelente e ela parecia uma aluna concentrada. Ela tinha sempre uma presença marcante de antíteses, uma quebra intrigante de interesse e frieza, como nunca havia visto antes. Isso sem contar os olhos, sempre parecendo ao mesmo tempo tão ferinos e reservados, profundos e vazios. Eram duas orbes vivazes e inteligentes.

-Gostou da aula de fotografia? - Ela focou seu olhar nele com atenção enervante. Os olhos verdes escuros cravaram em sua figura de forma assustadora, mas ela abaixa o rosto, parecendo sem graça. Ele não conseguia entendê-la, ou os sinais que passava.

-Foi… Diferente - Ela comentou, dando de ombros. As palavras dela eram sóbrias e percebeu que não esperava por uma resposta, não de fato, mas gostou de obtê-la.

Ricard cruza os braços sobre o peito e a observa por um instante, reclinando-se na cadeira. Ela não parece notar, olhando em volta, assimilando o local cheio de pessoas.

-Vai pedir alguma coisa? - Volta a falar, suas palavras quebrando o fluxo natural de existência dela, que franze o cenho, antes de responder.

-Não acho que consiga pagar nada aqui - Ele assente.

-Eu estava oferecendo - E ele sorri, apoiando o rosto sobre a mão espalmada, o cotovelo sobre a mesa.

-E por que você faria isso? - Dessa vez ela cruza os braços, parecendo rígida e empertigada, de repente, desconfiada.

-Não sei, talvez eu só esteja sendo gentil - Ela relaxa um pouquinho diante disso, mas ainda não parecia convencida.

-Desde que saiba que não ganhará nada com isso, por mim tudo bem - E puxa o menu, olhando-o com atenção. Rick faz o mesmo e assim ficam em silêncio. - Quero um frappuccino de avelã e baunilha e um pedaço da torta de noz pecã. - E arqueia uma sobrancelha, convidando Ricard a desafia-la. Ele não o faz.

Ele pede um cappuccino pequeno, com um pedaço da torta de nozes. Os dois passam a se ocupar com a comida, em um silêncio confortável. A câmera ainda repousava no pescoço de Celine, visto Ricard não ser um dono muito possessivo.

Ela termina de comer e brinca com a máquina, chegando até a dar risinhos, enquanto Ricard comia, ou se reclinava, para pegar seu guardanapo que caíra no chão. Pouco depois, ela se levanta, lhe entregando o aparelho, enquanto ele ainda terminava. Ele ergue os olhos em sua direção.

-Preciso ir, senão deixarei meu amigo esperando. - Ele concorda, lentamente. Ele se despedem de uma forma travada e estranha, mas ela se vira para acenar e ele se pega sorrindo.

Ela era definitivamente um ser humano marcante.

* * *

-Estou nervoso, sabe como é, nunca fiz isso antes - O menino sentado ao lado de Heero no caminhão tagarelava, embora o moreno mantivesse os olhos fechados, encostado ao encosto, os braços cruzados. - Não sei se devia estar aqui, mas eu precisava do dinheiro, sabe? Minha irmã está doente e minha mãe já trabalha muito, ela não vai conseguir levar tudo sozinha.

-Hn - Heero grunhe em resposta, sem nem olhar em sua direção. O menino não devia alcançar os dezessete anos, os cabelos loiros escuros e olhos cor de mel o faziam todo em tons areia, suave. O soldado perfeito não estava interessado em sua história, mas ele não se importava. Simplesmente precisava de alguém que o ouvisse.

-Conheci Ambrosius através de um amigo, recentemente. Parece que eles já fazem negócios há anos, foi o único motivo de eu confiar nele e resolver fazer negócio. Você já fez isso antes? Aposto que sim né? Você não parece nem um pouco nervoso, qual o seu segredo? Você acha que vai haver perigo? Confesso estar um pouco temeroso. Eu sei que sou só o motorista, mas depois de tantos filmes de ação, acho que vou desmaiar!

Heero respira fundo, começando a se irritar com a tagarelice, mas o menino não parece notar, tão perdido estava em suas próprias divagações.

-Não sei se vou ter coragem de fazer isso de novo, apesar de tudo. Sabe como é né? Preciso pensar. Segurança primeiro. Se eu for preso, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, quem cuida da minha mãe depois? Você parece calmo. Você tem alguém? Digo, alguém que seja importante, família, esposa, filhos, qualquer coisa assim… Desculpe, besteira minha, filhos? Você parece muito novo para eles. - E então o menino subitamente se cala, ao ver o olhar mortal que Heero lhe lançava, os olhos azuis como geleiras glaciais, levemente estreitados em descontentamento.

-Desculpe, é que estou nervoso. Já falei? - E tenta um risinho sem graça, mas volta a cair no silêncio. Heero volta a fechar os olhos e se encosta no encosto da cadeira, respirando fundo. O menino começa a se remexer no lugar, inquieto.

Heero estala a língua. Talvez não devesse ter seu fumado tão cedo. Aparentemente seriam extensas horas até estarem andando.

* * *

A menina entra na lanchonete com cheiro de gordura, subitamente sentindo-se em casa. Na cadeira mais afastada da grande janela, Charlie estava sentado, parecendo nervoso. Ele sorri quando a vê, parando de comer suas panquecas com bacon e seu café.

-Meio tarde para um café não? - O provoca e ele ri, quando ela se senta a sua frente, arqueando as sobrancelhas, provocativa. Charlie responde a provocação mostrando tudo o que tinha na boca, ao passo que ela faz uma careta e um sonzinho estridente.

Ela nota que seus ombros estavam tensos e que havia uma linha de tensão sobre seus olhos. Curiosa, resolve deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente.

Charlie era pelo menos dez anos mais velho que Celine. Os dois se conheciam de longa data, de algumas das dificuldades em que esbarraram juntos. Ele a considerava uma irmã mais nova, enquanto ela procurava um pouco de diversão e um guia nele.

Em suma, nutriam real afeto um pelo outro.

-Por que demorou tanto? Eu estava aqui te esperando desde as nove horas! Até resolvi dar uma volta - E ri baixinho da provocação.

-Ah querida, você sabe que não levanto antes do meio dia! - Devolve, dando uma nova mordida em sua comida, as unhas com margens pretas lhe chamando atenção.

-Charlie! - Sua voz era um agudo estridente, de reprimenda. Ela baixa a voz - Andou injetando de novo? - Ele sem querer deixa os olhos vagarem pelos braços, onde as marcas arroxeadas repousavam, então a olha, com olhar desesperado.

-Me desculpe menina, juro, não consegui evitar - Ela parece fazer uma cara preocupada, quase chorosa, antes de respirar fundo e recompor-se. Ele parecia igualmente desesperado com sua reação.

-Precisamos te conseguir ajuda! Isso não pode ficar assim! - E tamborila os dedos pela mesa, fechando os olhos levemente, em um gesto tão parecido com o de seu irmão. Ele suspira.

-Eu sei, já estou trabalhando nisso, não se preocupe. Lembra da reunião que eu comentei com você? - Ela anui - Então, está funcionando bem melhor do que eu havia previsto. Essa é a primeira vez que faço isso em meses!

-Menos mal. E o trabalho?

-Tudo está em ordem por lá. Tão em ordem que anda tedioso, você bem sabe, nunca foi assim - Celine não consegue evitar uma risadinha. Charlie era bartender e o lugar onde costumava atender era marcado por brigas frequentemente. O fato de passar uma semana inteira sem que uma ocorresse era um milagre, mais do que isso, um fato misterioso, nunca ocorrido antes.

E com isso caem em uma conversa mais amena e rotineira, pontuada com palhaçadas e muito riso, piadinhas sem graça e atualização dos fatos ocorridos nas últimas semanas. O rapaz fica extremamente sério ao saber sobre como ela apanhara e como o irmão vinha lidando com os fatos, concordando e discordando de várias medidas de Heero.

A vida de ambos não parecia conter mais novidades. Se conheciam há tanto tempo, que tudo o que podiam dizer parecia já ter sido dito, o que poderia ocorrer de novo, ocorrido.

É quando, inesperadamente, a expressão no rosto do rapaz se torna subitamente sombria, taciturna. Os olhos antes leves, tempestuosos. Celine não entende. Ele focava fixamente um ponto além de si, do lado de fora da janela. Ela ouve a sineta e se vira, bem a tempo de ver alguns rapazes se aproximando, prontos para aborda-los.

Eles tinham roupas gastas e expressões nefastas. Algo automaticamente fecha em seu estômago, um arrepio gelado percorrendo a superfície de sua pele, deixando-a nervosa. Ela os conhecia bem demais, pois já os vira por diversas vezes, aquele tipo, aquela pompa, postura. Eram _cobradores._

-Charlie - Ela chama com uma respiração fraca e trêmula, aflita. - O que você fez? - Ele não responde, mas quando se vira, tinha o maxilar trancado, os olhos estreitos.

-E aí rapazinho? - E um deles apoia-se na cadeira de Celine, enquanto conversava com seu amigo. Estavam cercados - Se não me engano, seu prazo era para ontem. - Ele tinha um tom perfeitamente civilizado, mas mesmo assim o sangue nas veias da menina corria frio. Ela conhecia aquela gente. Eles estavam dispostos a fazer o necessário para conseguirem o que queriam, sem nem ponderar sobre as consequências. Nota que sua mão estava trêmula sobre a mesa e a recolhe, deixando-a tensa junto ao corpo. Podia ouvir seu coração batendo no peito, o sangue correndo grosso por todo o seu corpo, ordenando-a que corresse. Encara o amigo a sua frente fixamente, como sua vida dependesse disso.

Charlie engole em seco e passa a mão em seus cabelos loiros escuros, sem corte e sujos.

-Preciso de mais tempo - Ele diz, com a respiração irregular. Somente o tom de voz já revelava o quanto aquilo era sério e ela se pergunta o quanto ele devia e mais importante, para quem. - Recebo meu salário na outra semana e posso deixa-lo como sinal… - Mas sua voz falha e some, como se soubesse a resposta de sua proposta antes mesmo de fazê-la. Os homens trocam olhares entre si. Havia um brilho malicioso, quase cruel naquela olhada, que faz a moça querer levantar e sair, fugir para qualquer outro lugar. Ela recusa-se a mover um músculo, respirando fundo, mantendo-se firme. Seu coração explodia adoidado na caixa torácica. Cerra as mãos com força, sentindo as pontas das unhas contra a palma da mão.

-Não foi bem assim que havia negociado e sabe disso _Charlezinho - _O tom desdenhoso e brincalhão só fazia aumentar o enjoo que Celine sentia, embora ainda se recusasse a levantar os olhos e encara-los. É quando tudo torna-se bizarramente mais real, pichado de todos os tons de pesadelo.

Charlie levanta os olhos em sua direção, lançando-a uma longa olhadela, profunda, apologética. Ela sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça, sabia o que ele pensava, conhecia aquele olhar. Seu corpo imediatamente congela, como se passasse muito frio e sua mandíbula trava, com um gosto amargo.

-Rapazes, podemos discutir isso em algum outro lugar? - O tom 'todo negócios' que ele usava só parecia deixar tudo pior. - Estamos deixando a menina desconfortável - Diz, mas a voz era fria, distante. Era como se já o tivesse perdido.

-Agora você parece ter acordado não? E se preocupa com aqueles a seu redor? - O homem dá uma risada fria, enquanto acaricia a nuca de Celine. Onde ele a tocava se arrepia e ela se torna ainda mais gelada e endurecida. Estava em pânico, todos os seus sensores de perigo ligados. É quando um dos homens finge se espreguiçar, mostrando uma arma.

-Não tente nada engraçadinho, vamos para os fundos! - O outro ordena e os três se levantam. Celine fica onde estava, congelada por vários segundos, vendo-os se afastarem, até saírem pela porta que só o pessoal autorizado costumava utilizar, para levar o lixo.

Ela respira fundo e volta a olhar o colo, onde suas mãos estavam fechadas com tanta força, que algum sangue escapava de sua palma. Não sentia dor, seu corpo todo estava rígido. Ela tremia por inteiro, como se tomada de um suor sem dono, dominante, uma febre efervescente de quarenta graus.

Põe-se em pé com um salto e quase desmaia, sua visão tornando-se turva. Respira fundo e tira os cabelos do rosto, respirando fundo, uma, duas, três vezes. Olha em volta, mas ninguém havia para encara-la de volta. Aonde estava o maldito atendente?

Aperta os olhos com a ponta dos dedos, com força, determinação. Sobre a mesa, um café insosso e frio repousava. Ela o toma por inteiro.

Quantos minutos haviam se passado? Um, dois, dez? Perdera a noção do tempo parada ali, com as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa, levemente flexionada para frente, ainda encarando o exterior pela grande janela. Como mundo podia parecer tão normal e pacífico, quando tudo parecia estar de cabeça para baixo?

Sufoca um grito e remexe os cabelos, correndo para a porta, como se sua vida dependesse disso. A porta era pesada, de metal enferrujado e parecia emperrada, levando minutos até ser aberta e um tanto considerável de força bruta.

Não havia notado, mas ao por os pés na rua estreita, já chorava, mesmo que em silêncio. De onde estava, no ponto mais raso do beco, podia ver as costas dos homens mais ao fundo. Charlie parecia estar em péssimo estado, machucado, vomitando sangue, enquanto se segurava no ombro de um deles.

Um segundo de hesitação.

Um deles puxa a arma.

Charlie a vê. Há um grito. Um disparo.

Era ela gritando? A arma realmente disparara? Quando o mundo adquirira margens em vermelho? Tudo parece lento, ele tinha uma expressão de desespero, ela não assimilava nada. Seu cérebro parara de processar informações. Havia um mar, um mar vermelho. Então ela sente o ar faltar e tem consciência de levantar do chão, de perto da lata de lixo, para onde tinha sido chutada.

Tenta voltar a correr na direção de onde agora, um corpo estava caído, mas um dos homens volta a empurra-la para longe. Ela se levanta, ele a acerta. Ela se levanta e ele a acerta ela se levanta-elaselevanta-elaselevanta-_selevantalevanta-aaa_

* * *

Não sabe dizer quando o mundo morrera, ou quando apagara, mas acorda de um estado de estupor total, a consciência tomando ciência de si mesma em um ponto qualquer, como que uma máquina sendo ligada depois de muito tempo sem uso.

Estava sentada no banco de uma igreja, as mãos sobre os ouvidos, se balançando para frente e para trás. Como havia chegado ali? Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça. Por que havia tanta cor em sua pele, em sua roupa?

Era ela que fazia aquele barulho horrendo? Leva a mão a garganta e se ordena a parar. Nada acontece e ela aperta a garganta com força, começando a tossir e engasgar. Havia algo muito errado. Alguém puxa sua mão e vira seu rosto.

Seu cérebro tenta processar aquele rosto, mas o mesmo motor que ligara se negava a funcionar, arranhando, gemendo. Faltava combustível.

A boca dele se mexia. Ele segurava seus braços. Por que ele a chacoalhava tanto? Ou era ela que estava tremendo?

O mundo parecia ter saído dos eixos. Um zumbido alto lamuriava a perda em seu ouvido. Estava surda.

O mundo volta a embaçar e a sucumbir, a pouca consciência mental que reunira quebrando-se em milhares de retalhos. Ainda ouvia um pranto, uma lástima, um som de animal acuado. Seus olhos continham espinhos, vazando e vazando e vazando-

Era de lá que vinha todo o vermelho?

Ele então a abraça, segurando-a com firmeza contra si e sem que percebesse, ela se agarra a ele, não notando até então o frio que tomava todo o seu corpo, sua consciência. Era como se não fosse mais humana, como se tivesse perdido a noção de todos os sentidos até agora. E, com aquele único toque, ele a fizesse voltar a sentir, a ser.

Seu peito doía, seu rosto doía. Ela grita mais alto e se agarra mais a ele. O zumbido ainda não sumira. E num jorro tempestuoso, se lembrara.

-Celine, tenha calma! Por favor tenha calma! O que aconteceu? Celine!

E então o mundo volta a ficar negro e incólume. Nada a alcançaria para onde estava indo. Estava protegida.

* * *

O telefone tocava frenético e, quando Relena o atende, escondendo um risinho que até então dividia com Cléo, franze a expressão, confundida.

-Alô? - A voz de Rick do outro lado era confusa e acelerada. O que teria acontecido? - Rick, por favor se acalme, o que está dizendo? - A ligação estava ruim e o torrencial de informações demora a fazer sentido. Mas a cada minuto, a expressão de Relena se tornava mais espantada, assombrada.

Cléo, que instantes antes parara de beber seu chá, agora olha a amiga com atenção, tentando em vão, ouvir sobre o que tudo aquilo se tratava. Sabia que havia algo muito errado, pois só vira aquela expressão no rosto de Relena uma única vez. E era disso que sempre tentavam esquecer.

A loira desliga o Iphone apenas alguns instantes depois, chocada.

-Aconteceu um acidente. - A expressão dela era tão assustadoramente lisa, que só uma grande confusão e acidente explicariam. Isso a preocupava - Rick achou Celine andando pela rua a esmo, banhada em sangue. Parece que ela estava tão em choque, que só o notou ali quando já estavam sentados, em uma igreja, não consegui entender bem. Ela parece machucada. Rick soava desesperado. O que fazemos?

-Como? - A ruiva demora alguns segundos para assimilar a informação, os dedos cruzados sobre a mesa. - O que aconteceu com ela?

-Rick não sabe! Ela não estava em condições de falar. Ele ligou do táxi, parece que ele a está levando ao hospital. - A cor havia sumido do rosto tão corado de Cléo.

-Que hospital?

-Algo a ver com Louis.

-St. Louis? O que pode ter…? - Imediatamente Cléo puxa o celular, discando um número - Eu vou ligar para Heero, o irmão dela. - A voz decidida da menina mostrava que uma vez mais, estava dentro de suas faculdades mentais, decidida e pronta para agir. Cléo era boa em situações de aperto, segurando as pontas quando outros não o faziam. Resiliente. - Você vai para o hospital. Eu vou buscar Ailleen na creche, mas depois acho um jeito de te encontrar lá, tudo bem? - Relena anui, ainda chocada demais para agir.

Estariam mesmo na vida real? Eram tantas fatos consecutivos, que mais pareciam em um filme de ação. Mecânica, se levanta, arruma suas coisas, pega a bolsa, ajeita a saia do vestido branco e só vai se dar conta de suas ações novamente quando já estava dentro do táxi.

* * *

Heero entra no hospital mantendo um passo rápido, a blusa surrada sendo segurada em suas mão suadas. Largara a missão pouco antes de ela começar, ouvindo o menino de voz estridente gritar, desesperado, atrás de si. Simplesmente dera as costas, sem nem pensar no que fazia, sem avisar a ninguém.

E embora agora seu bolso parecesse pesado, como se o metal do pen drive houvesse aquecido e derretesse, queimando sua pele ante contato, ignorava, sem nem prestar atenção aos detalhes, luzes. Pergunta por ela a uma enfermeira e obtém as direções que precisava.

Se aqueles cobradores bastardos a tivessem machucado de novo! Quase infartara quando Cléo ligara, avisando que a Line estava no hospital e que não tinha mais informações.

Alcança o quarto quase correndo. Apesar de seus olhos estarem controlados, emoções vazavam através de suas ações, o coração não conseguindo disfarçar dentro do peito. Sem ela, tudo estaria aos pedaços.

O vidro do quarto dava para o corredor, aberto, transparente, limpo. Consegue respirar por apenas um momento, antes do ar voltar a travar na garganta. Lá estava ela, semi sentada. Assessora seu estado, com um puxão dentro de si. Era como se sua pele quisesse inverter de dentro para fora. Um sentimento forasteiro.

Ela tinha hematomas por todo o rosto e braços. Vários deles e ele não consegue desgrudar os olhos dos tons escuros, como pinturas em uma tela em branco. Era sua culpa. Respira fundo. Por que sempre parecia tomar todas as decisões erradas? Ele não estava lá. Range os dentes e fecha os olhos. Precisava se acalmar, precisava se acalmar. Bile lhe subia pela garganta.

Encosta a testa no vidro frio, vendo-o embaçar.

É então que nota. Quem era aquele de quem ela segurava a mão? Um homem de boa aparência estava prostrado a seu lado, dando-lhe assistência, segurando seu braço para que lhe colocassem o soro e ajeitando suas almofadas.

Apesar da nítida dificuldade, Celine se segurava a ele, em seu braço, em seus olhos, com uma necessidade transbordante, que Heero nunca antes vira.

Aquela representação tão nítida de confiança o desestabiliza e faz falhar sua respiração.

A enfermeira sorri e o rapaz diz alguma coisa, enquanto a moça se afastava. Heero vê com descrença, enquanto o rapaz senta-se na cama e a menina se aconchega contra ele, como um filhote, procurando proteção.

Seu sangue gelifica nas veias e ele se afasta do vidro por um instante. O rapaz lhe acaricia os cabelos, sorrindo de uma maneira que faz o estômago de Heero retorcer. Ela era tudo que o importava e mesmo assim, não conseguia oferecer qualquer tipo de estabilidade. E aquilo, acima de tudo, o atingia. Com força e duramente.

_Era sua culpa. Mais uma vez, era sua culpa._

A enfermeira alcança a porta ainda sorrindo, mas parece um pouco surpresa ao vê-lo olhando do lado de fora e lhe lança um olhar duvidoso. Em troca, ele lhe lança um tão nefasto, que a enfermeira se afasta, com uma expressão de estranhamento, sem perguntar mais nada.

Alguma vez ela já se contara com ele daquela forma? Dependera de si? Ela estava melhor ali, sem ele, com um desconhecido qualquer. Estava mais segura. O pensamento de alguma forma o enfurece com tal intensidade que acerta o vidro com o punho cerrado. Os dentes rangem e o maxilar trava. Era um gosto frígido o acre dentro de sua boca.

A revelação o desnorteara.

Ele trazia mais problemas do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela não precisava dele.

_Ninguém precisava. Ele era um tolo. Ninguém precisavaNinguém precisavaNinguém precisavaNinguém precisavaNinguém precisava…_

Afasta-se, tirando as mãos do vidro, sentindo-se subitamente etéreo, a parte do mundo.

* * *

Relena sentia-se enlouquecida, sem poder parar de correr, indo em direção ao quarto indicado, sua respiração fazendo doer a caixa torácica, muito embora estivesse em boa forma. Poderia parar depois de ter visto o que acontecera.

Uma vez dentro do táxi, se perguntara o que diabos estava fazendo, indo direto para o hospital, uma vez que nem conhecia aquelas pessoas. Rick estava envolvido e isso a deixava preocupada, é claro, mas como poderia ajudar? Devia ter sido ela a buscar Aileen na escola, enquanto Cléo vinha para o hospital.

Ainda assim, não conseguia parar de desembestar corredores a dentro, aquele brilho branco vindo de todos os lugares, assim como o burburinho de conversas, o bipe de máquinas, o cheiro cítrico tão característico de hospitais.

Vira o corredor, parando apenas um segundo, sentindo os fios dos longos cabelos loiros lhe grudarem na nuca e na testa. Estava ofegante e cobre o coração com a mão, inalando ar. Começa a caminhar devagar. Estava perto, há apenas alguns números de distância.

Teria Rick pago pela internação? Conhecendo-o com o conhecia, não era difícil acreditar que sim

Seus pensamentos ficam mais lerdos, quando avista o homem alto parado do lado de fora, com uma mão no vidro. Aquele devia ser o quarto certo, não? E então uma enfermeira sai e ele se vira. Naquele instante, todas as suas dúvidas desaparecem, pois um rapaz capaz de lançar aquele olhar só poderia ser o irmão de Celine.

Enche a boca, tomando o ar para dizer alguma coisa, mas ele se retrai, afastando-se do vidro. O que ele estava fazendo?

E então ele se vira e afasta-se pelo corredor. A loira para apenas um momento, para relancear o interior do quarto, certificando-se que era o correto. E então, sem saber muito bem o que fazia, o segue, sem querer perdê-lo pelo corredor.

Tenta chama-lo, mas estava longe e não tem a coragem necessária para gritar seu nome. Ele andava rápido e soturno, como uma sombra, que desliza pelas paredes, imaterial. Ela aperta o passo, embora estivesse cansada. A essa altura, estava descomposta e bastante suada.

Ele desce para o primeiro andar pela escada e, sem saber por quê, talvez com medo de perdê-lo de vista, ela o segue, sem tomar o elevador, correndo um lance de escadas atrás do outro, até apressar-se pelas portas automáticas da frente.

O céu já estava escuro, a noite quase alcançando oito horas. Ela olha em volta por um instante desesperado, mas ele parara, um pouco mais a frente, longe do entra-e-sai do hospital, da luz, parado um pouco distante na calçada, olhando para cima, com as mãos no bolso do jeans.

Ela o alcança, sentindo o frio afligir-lhe o corpo. Não estava com uma roupa de noite.

-Heero? - Ele se vira e a encara. O olhar azul era tão glacial, que um frio lhe corre a espinha perante ele, embora se recuse a demonstra-lo. Engole em seco, enquanto a sobrancelha dele arqueia, como se perguntando quem era e o que fazia ali.

Os dois se encaram por mais alguns instantes, quando um ou dois trovões cruzam o céu escurecido. Do lugar de onde estava, desprivilegiada, conseguia distinguir a mandíbula angular do rapaz e sua altura, que pairava sobre ela, embora não muito mais do que isso.

Muito mais não excluíam aqueles olhos. Olhos que brilhavam no escuro, como os de um felino na selva, iridescentes.

-Quem é você? - A voz dele era grave e rouca, metalizada pela falta de uso. O desdém em seu olhar poderia ser um indício para que se afastasse. Ignorando isso, a moça esfrega os braços, ciente de suas bochechas vermelhas e seus cabelos indo em todas as direções. Nunca se apresentara a alguém de forma tão descompassada, fora de si.

Talvez por isso, mais do que por qualquer outro motivo, ao invés de responder sua pergunta, a responde com outra, igualmente interessante.

-Por que não entrou no quarto? - Nota que sua voz estava trêmula e irregular, como se ainda não estivesse se recuperado totalmente. As sobrancelhas dele se juntam de maneira enigmática, como se tentasse compreendê-la, seu lugar no mundo, suas intenções por detrás de perguntas mundanas.

Um silêncio pesado recai sobre os dois. Ele não responderia suas perguntas. A moça se encolhe um pouco mais, sentindo o frio aumentar, enquanto o vento a rebatia com mais força. Ele permanece imóvel, inabalável.

Só poderiam mesmo ser irmãos.

Na verdade, a pergunta o incomodava mais do que queria admitir, pois justo naquele momento, havia se dado conta de algo, algo muito importante. Não gostava da ideia de que alguém pudesse estar observando enquanto sua mente funcionava, enquanto demonstrava qualquer coisa próxima a uma vulnerabilidade.

Quem era aquela desconhecida e por que sabia seu nome?

Volta a olha-la com escrutínio. O corpo magro que tremia de leve, assim como os lábios. Os olhos pareciam limpos e verdadeiros. Ela respirava com a dificuldade de quem correra uma maratona e seu vestido estava torto no corpo, assim como o lenço que usava para prender o cabelo.

-Por que não quis. - Responde dando de ombros, chutando uma pedrinha a sua frente, desviando olhar do dela, guiando-o para o chão, por algum motivo resolvendo simplesmente respondê-la. Talvez assim, ela fosse embora mais rápido. As mãos ainda estavam nos bolsos e pondera se ainda daria tempo de voltar ao trabalho.

-Mentiroso - As palavras são ditas com tanta leveza, que ele se vê sorrindo, enquanto voltava a encara-la. Dessa vez a leva mais em conta, ao notar que ela mesma parecia descrente com o que dissera. Trêmula, reitera - É sua irmã - Agora ela tremia com a constância de quem sente frio. Ele ajeita a postura, ficando ereto e lhe lança um olhar enviesado, um aviso, levantando o queixo.

Ela não hesita, aproximando-se. Estava parada logo a seu lado, quase raspando o braço cruzado com o seu e ele admira, nem que passageiramente, sua determinação.

O moreno respira fundo, passando a mão pela franja rebelde, de forma cansada.

-Ela não precisava de mim lá. - E dá de ombros. Embora as palavras fossem em um tom baixo e sem nenhuma inflexão na voz, causam um baque em Relena, que parece genuinamente chocada, ante ao pensamento tão naturalmente por ele expresso.

Ela abaixa o rosto, escondendo uma tormenta interior, demonstrada por apenas um instante em seus olhos. Agora, Heero estava genuinamente interessado e estudava sua reação atenciosamente. Certamente era alguém interessante, capaz de demonstrar vulnerabilidade tão abertamente, tão declaradamente, de maneira tão marcada.

Ela negaceia com a cabeça, de forma agitada, antes de voltar a encara-lo. Podia sentir o calor exalando de seu corpo.

-Mas é claro que sim, que espécie de palavras sem sentido você está falando! Você é o irmão dela! Ela está esperando por você. - As palavras seguintes travam em sua garganta e a moça fica a encara-lo, esperando que entendesse suas palavras, as ideias não expressas. E então, em um ato de desespero, ela segura seu braço.

Os dedos eram finos e gelados. O ar começava a condensar-se nas bocas de quem respirava, exercia expressão.

Ele encara o toque por um longo tempo, mas ela não o solta, segurando o mesmo ponto de seu braço com as duas mãos pequenas.

-E o que você sabe sobre isso? - A voz vinha tão baixa, tão perigosa, que pela primeira vez, Relena sente os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. Ele parecia alguém a se temer, principalmente quando calmo, como estava. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Como se metera nessa situação? - Ao longo de nossas vidas já lhe causei muito mais mal do que bem - E então ele afasta a mão dela, empurrando-a com rudeza para longe. - Agora deixe-me ir, tenho coisas a fazer.

-Não! - A moça grita, mas não se move, parecendo prestes a explodir em lágrimas. Talvez, pela abordagem tão aberta e emocional, ela o tivesse pego de surpresa e arrancado aquelas respostas de si, mas agora ele estava cansado e precisava se afastar. Ele precisava de paz, de sossego, isolamento.

Havia um vazio que se espalhava de dentro de si para fora, para todos, para tudo em que encostava. O toque dela fora apenas temporário, estrangeiro, trazendo-o de volta, fechando uma pequena distância intransponível.

Se afasta com um, dois, três passos trôpegos. Ela lhe roubara o equilíbrio, um pouco de sua paz mental. Que espécie de feitiço era aquele, para sugar tanto em tão pouco tempo? Vira-se a relanceia novamente. Ela ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, os olhos brilhantes, encolhida pelo frio.

Volta a se virar. Seu celular toca.

-Heero? - Não tem tempo de responder, mas estranha a aflição do outro lado da linha. Seria aquele…? - Aqui é Ambrosius, o carregamento foi abatido no meio do caminho. Eles levaram tudo e mataram os homens, estão atrás do pen drive. Ele está em segurança?

-Sim. - Nenhum instante de hesitação. Não tinha mais energia para responder nada além daquilo.

-Seu malandro, como sabia que eles estavam vindo? Recomendo que você desapareça por alguns dias. Pegamos um deles e eles sabem quem você é. Estão atrás de você. Talvez até saibam aonde está agora. Não preciso informa-lo de que precisa manter minhas informações a salvo não? Você sabe que somos amigos, mas acidentes acontecem e eu não gostaria que nenhum acontecesse entre nossa amizade, especialmente quando você tem tanto a perder.

Sem tempo para retórica, o homem desligou, com um tic mudo do outro lado da linha. Heero olha para o aparelho, ainda em processo de assimilação.

Ele se vira, encarando a menina, que agora tinha cores arroxeadas pelo frio, ainda olhando-o com a expressão assustada, os olhos arregalados. Ele ainda tinha o celular em mãos e uma expressão de introspecção.

É quando ouve pneus cantarem no final da rua.

* * *

Heeeeelllooo folks!  
How are u doin'? :)  
E aí? Alguém imaginou a história fazendo essa curva? Chegando aqui? Se sim, levantem a mão e confessem para a tia!

Tadinha da Lena não? Entrou de gaiato bonito :/  
Fora que ela se comove sinceramente. A indiferença do Heero e os problemas com a irmã foram um pequeno baque para ela.

Quero muito saber suas opiniões sobre o capítulo e de para onde acham que estamos indo daqui. Por que sinceramente acho que é algo para se pensar não? O Rick e a Cel se envolvendo muito rápido por aqui, o Heero certamente com problemas. E aonde se encaixa a Relena? Querem saber? Terão de esperar ^^  
Mas estou louca para ouvir suas teorias a respeito!  
Os vejo novamente ainda esse ano, espero! haha  
Obrigada pelo constante apoio Nicks e Lica :)

Kisus.  
Suss

12.09.2015


	3. Os maus Tempos III

Anteriormente em BMQ:

Celine e Ricard tem uma aula de fotografia, enquanto Relena e Cléo se encontram para um dia de compras.  
Heero faz negócios arriscados para conseguir o dinheiro que deve, no nome de sua mãe, tentando proteger sua irmã.  
Quando Celine reencontra um amigo de muitos anos, Charlie, as coisas acabam mal e ele é morto. Ricard a encontra e liga para as meninas, que seguem para o hospital.  
Heero, ao saber da notícia, vai encontrar a irmã no hospital, deixando sua entrega para trás. A entrega é descoberta por rivais do homem para quem estava trabalhando. Eles estão atrás das informações que Heero carrega consigo.

Parte 1 - Os maus Tempos

III

Ele tem apenas um instante para se decidir. Como sempre, vence sua praticidade inflexível. Não havia espaço para hesitação em seus passos, não no momento, nunca em sua vida.

-Moça, preciso de sua ajuda. – Não eram palavras que ele jamais imaginou saindo de sua boca. Ela parece assustada – Agora! – Ele se aproxima, rapidamente, repentino, sem que ela mal percebesse que se aproximava, entregando-lhe algo. Ela permanece sem reação, mas ele se vira, afastando-se.

Ela permanece longos instantes sem saber o que fazer, vendo-o se afastar, para só então olhar para o pequeno aparelho em suas mãos. Por que lhe entregara aquilo? O que era aquilo? Estuda o pequeno objeto nas mãos por alguns instantes, antes de voltar a focar-se nele.

Já quase não o via no final da rua, com seu passo apressado, a cabeça agora encoberta por um capuz. Seu coração aperta e, de algum modo soube, algo estava muito errado.

A loira se vira, para o outro lado e entra no hospital, com uma velocidade absurda. Uma enfermeira despontava no final do corredor e a moça a alcança em instantes.

-Com licença, será que você poderia me fazer um favor, porque estou com um pouco de pressa? – A moça assente, um pouco confusa. – Você poderia entregar isso para meu amigo Ricard, no quarto 42? – Um novo aceno é feito e Relena sorri, um pouco esbaforida, antes de voltar-se e correr porta a fora.

Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, mas sabia que se parasse para pensar, provavelmente se arrependeria. Por uma vez em sua vida, não o faz. Apenas corre rua abaixo, seguindo o rapaz, que até há alguns instantes atrás estava logo a sua frente. Foi instintivo.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ela grita e ele para, bruscamente, virando-se para encará-la. Sem preparo, ela tromba com ele, quase levando ambos ao chão. Ele a agarra pelo pulso e a puxa para perto de si.

Parecia lívido. Furioso. Ele arregala os olhos, com o coração aos pulos. A adrenalina pulsava forte. Ele olha em volta.

-Merda! Não tenho tempo para isso – Escapa entredentes e as narinas dele inflam. Ele morde o lábio inferior – Você precisa sair daqui agora! – E a chacoalha pelos ombros. – Está entendendo? Agora, corra! – E a empurra para longe, fazendo com que suas costas trombassem com a parede de um prédio atrás de si, com intensidade, roubando seu ar e fazendo um choque percorrer sua coluna. Ela geme baixinho, demorando alguns segundos para se recuperar.

Confusa, tentava se localizar nos eventos a sua volta. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ele estava correndo? Devia fazer o que ele falava? É a primeira vez na noite, sua cabeça parece girar. O que tanto havia mudado de segundos atrás?

-Aii – Levando a mão ao machucado, percebe que onde Heero a tocara no braço agora sangrava de leve, um arranhão. Era um mau presságio, um toque de dor, de definhamento. Frenética, olha em volta, respirando pesado, descompassada. O frio estava esquecido, o coração batendo três vezes a velocidade normal, capaz de aquecê-la.

Ele continuara correndo rua abaixo, rápido, intrépido. Ela o observa, com olhos arregalados, seguindo seus passos. É quando um carro estaciona a seu lado e dois homens descem. Ela não acompanha o movimento, não dando devida importância, mas subitamente eles a estavam agarrando, puxando-a. Surpresa, se esperneia e tenta se livrar, mas lhe seguravam firme pela cintura, puxando cabelos, machucando-a.

Ela grita e chora e depois grita novamente. Por que aqueles homens a estavam agarrando? ! O que estava acontecendo ali? Quem eram aquelas pessoas? O que queriam com ela? Era um sequestro relâmpago? Iriam machucá-la? Matá-la? Havia se descuidado tanto assim?

Sente seu corpo gelar, o instinto de sobrevivência começando a bater. Não conseguia entender, não conseguia-nãoconseguianãoconseguia-

-Heero! Se não quiser que a menina morra é melhor voltar aqui agora mesmo! – Ouve o que não a segurava gritar, mas seus cabelos serviam como uma cortina sobre seus próprios olhos.

Não conseguia enxergar.

Grita alto, sentindo a garganta arranhar. O homem a puxa mais para perto e ela sente ondas de nojo espalharem-se por se corpo, enjoando-a.

O pânico cresce.

Não conseguia correr.

Grita alto de novo e ele puxa seu cabelo e a aperta, chacoalhando-a de um lado para o outro.

O pânico cresce.

Não conseguia respirar direito, seus pulmões inchavam sem serem suficientes. Era Heero que eles queriam então? Era por isso que estava correndo, fugindo, querendo que fizesse o mesmo?

Iria morrer? Era agora? Sem nem saber o motivo, sem entender, perdida?

Soluça e tenta se impulsionar para frente, ganindo como uma presa, com suas últimas forças, arranhando, chutando, mordendo. Grita e geme e grita e geme, voltando a fazer tudo de novo, mais uma vez. Era muita coisa para poucos segundos.

Seu cérebro não conseguia processar como parara naquela situação tão de repente.

O que acontecera ali? Como chegara até ali? Onde tudo dera errado? De onde vieram os homens?

-Me solta! – Choraminga, tentando se soltar. – Me solta!

Bumbumbumbumbum. Só conseguia ouvir seu coração. Em seus ouvidos, em sua boca, em seus ossos. Estava quente por toda a parte. Não conseguia ver nada. Chora mais alto e vira-se de um lado para o outro.

-Me solta!

-Fique quieta! – E ele aperta um ponto de seu pescoço, com força, por entre a massa de cabelos. Ela grunhe e engasga. Não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia respirar, não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia respirar. Não conseguia _enxergar_.

Tenta se soltar e se espernear.

Era inútil.

Pânico.

Só sabia que precisava sair dali, sair dali e se soltar. Estava sucumbindo, afundando rapidamente, sem nenhuma mão para puxá-la de volta a superfície. Iria sufocar e não havia mais o que fazer. Grita alto e sua cabeça começa a ressoar tambores. Sua visão começava a turvar, turvar, turvar e a cabeça a ficar pesada.

-Podem soltá-la, estou aqui. – A voz era firme, ainda que fria, cortante. Sente quando a jogam longe e o contato com o cimento frio corta a pele de seus joelhos, esfola suas mãos e torce seu punho. Com lágrimas nos olhos, levanta o rosto, os cabelos bagunçados e agora inteiramente soltos e embaraçados, cheios de nós. Sangrava em vários lugares, dolorida.

A sua frente, dois homens apontavam a arma para um terceiro. _Heero. _Ele voltara para buscá-la. Não a deixara morrer e, naquele ínfimo momento de um alívio dos que ganham alguns minutos na terra, não consegue pensar em nada maior que já tivessem feito por si.

Ele tinha as mãos erguidas no ar, o cabelo rebelde cobrindo parte dos olhos, mortais, impetuosos.

-Deixe-a a ir, ela não tem nada a ver com isso! – Exclama, as palavras saindo entre os dentes, rangidas, palavras arranhadas. Ele não a olhava, enquanto ela arfava, desfazendo-se pelo chão, liquefeita. Queria chorar, mas as lágrimas haviam morrido em sua garganta, agora travada.

Decomposta, levanta-se, devagar, travando um grunhido baixo, tentando segurar o punho, que doía e inchava, rapidamente. Em que havia ido se meter? Como _acabara_ naquela situação? Sua visão gira uma, outra vez.

-Não adianta negar Heero, nós a vimos com você! – E o homem volta a agarrá-la, mas, dessa vez, exausta, não se move, nem chora, parecendo uma boneca de pano, flexível, pendendo para todas as direções, balançada, vencida. A adrenalina escorria de seus membros, sobrando apenas o cansaço, inflexível. Heero parece mais tenso e trava a mandíbula, mas não se move.

-Não a conheço, não sei nem qual o nome dela! – mais palavras machucadas que escapavam dos lábios ferrenhos e dos dentes ferozes. Os olhos estavam tão escuros e afiados, prometiam a dor.

-Se é assim, então por que voltou para buscá-la? – O outro diz sabido e confiante, acariciando o rosto da moça, que ainda não reagia. É só quando ele segura seu punho, para puxá-la, que ela chora, encolhendo-se, voltando para a realidade de que, por alguns instantes fugira. Isso faz o moreno avançar um passo, vacilante, antes de respirar fundo e estalar o pescoço, nitidamente nervoso.

-Eu já estou aqui, você já tem a mim, deixe-a ir! – Tenta mais uma vez, inutilmente, quando os homens pegam as armas e o terceiro, que aguardava no carro, sorrindo, se junta aos outros dois. Ele trazia algemas. Eles o algemam primeiro, ainda a segurando firme. Ele permanece imóvel e não resiste, nem mesmo com a arma apontada em sua direção, a postura firme e rígida, altivo.

Isso parece irritar o rapaz que chegara, que estala os lábios e lhe dá uma coronhada na nuca. Heero cambaleia, desmoronando sobre os joelhos. Ele lança um olhar sujo ao rapaz, mas, além disso, não se move.

Na vez da moça, que parecia ter entrado em choque, ela choraminga, quando algemam o pulso machucado. Em seguida, os obrigam a entrar no porta-malas do carro. Apesar das exigências, Heero protege a menina com o corpo, servindo como escudo humano, permitindo que ela entrasse primeiro, ele logo em seguida.

A porta é fechada.

Sobrara apenas escuridão, derramada, longa e estendida sobre eles. As respirações estavam pesadas. Estavam de frente um para o outro, no meio da solidão abaçanada. Ele inclina-se, tentando ver seu rosto.

Sabendo ser uma pergunta estúpida, ele não pergunta se ela estava bem, apenas observa, absorvendo detalhes, inspirando e expirando profundamente.

-Como você se chama? – Pergunta, no fim de um minuto. O rosto dela sobe com um estalo, rápido demais, dando a impressão de desconforto. Era como se ela tivesse esquecido que ele estava ali. O movimento quase o acerta no queixo e ele se desvia um pouco para evitar o movimento abrupto.

Ela começa a tremer e, ele consegue ver, embora tentasse falar, a boca pendia, morta de palavras, apenas pequenos sons desconexos escapando, enquanto ela começava a chorar. Estava em choque. Ele volta a respirar fundo.

-Moça! – Fala, com impaciência, embora tentasse falar calmamente, para fazê-la voltar a si, tranquilizá-la. Ele não sabia ser suave, parecendo sempre intenso e severo. Ao notar que não funcionava, começa a se remexer, afastando-se dela, deixando-lhe espaço para respirar. Não sabia se o contato humano era o que precisava agora. Em um movimento fluido, ele encolhe as pernas e passa as mãos por baixo do corpo, deixando-as agora em frente e não mais as suas costas.

Nesse meio tempo, a menina a sua frente agora tremia compulsivamente, chorando baixinho, pronunciando palavras ininteligíveis, perdida em meio a sua mente, seus demônios que tomavam forma.

Ele volta a se aproximar, tocando seu rosto com cuidado. O contato a faz sobressaltar-se, olhando-o assustada.

-Shh, está tudo bem – Ele murmura, várias vezes, ainda tentando fazê-la voltar a seus sensos. A mão no rosto parece ajudar e ela se aninha mais a ele, aproximando-se, até encostar o rosto em sua clavícula.

-Nós vamos morrer? – As palavras vinham trêmulas e abafadas e ele quase não a entende por isso. Ele tenta processar as ideias, mas desiste, sendo honesto.

-Eu não sei, talvez – A voz era lisa, sempre sincera, quase crua demais, mas isso parece surtir mais efeito do que qualquer outra coisa. Talvez fosse seu calor, mas ela para de tremer, aconchegando-se mais a ele, em busca talvez, do contato humano que ele antes lhe negara. – Como é seu nome? – Repete. Vários segundos se estendem entre eles, silenciosos, desfalecidos. Um dois três três dois um de novo outra vez. As respirações contadas.

-Relena, Relena Darlian – Responde ela, finalmente raciocinando novamente, levantando o rosto. O nariz dela encostava, raspando de leve no queixo dele e ela observa os olhos profundos, que antes tanto admirara – Sou amiga do Duo e da Cléo. Conheço sua irmã. Ahn, meu amigo Ricard estava com ela no hospital quando você chegou…

As palavras voltam a desfiar-se no vento, caindo como folhas de uma árvore entre eles. No estado em que estava, não sabia diferenciar informações relevantes e irrelevantes.

-Relena – O nome tinha uma tangência estranha na boca dele, uma pronúncia diferenciada. – Se quiser uma chance de sobreviver, vou precisar que você siga tudo o que eu falar, tudo bem? – Ela acena e ele sabe, incontestavelmente, ela faria tudo o que ele mandasse. Sua vida dependia dele. Deixa a responsabilidade assentar – Em primeiro lugar, você tem o pen drive?

-Pen drive? – ela parece demorar um pouco para se lembrar do que ele falava, o que o deixa inquieto, mas ela logo se lembra, um brilho passando pelo seu rosto – Sim, eu o entreguei para uma enfermeira. Ele deve estar com meu amigo.

-Ótimo, não está conosco, já é algo a menos para nos preocuparmos – E ele exala todo o ar que continha, parecendo liberar a tensão de seu corpo de uma só vez. – Você consegue colocar suas mãos para frente, como eu? – Ela parece em dúvida, mas anui, com insegurança.

-Acho que sim. – E imediatamente começa o projeto. Ele se afasta, lhe dando espaço. Ela geme e algumas lágrimas escapam dos olhos bonitos, enquanto ela agia. Ela morde o lábio inferior com força, enquanto esse tremia, mas por fim consegue por as mãos para frente. Ela chorava silenciosamente, o punho esquerdo estava inchado e se deformava dentro e em torno do metal.

Ele volta a expirar.

-Agora consegue alcançar meu bolso? – Relena o encara, interrogativa, mas confirma, lentamente, mais um aceno dos olhos do que da cabeça. Ele se vira e ela coloca a mão em seu bolso do jeans, com dificuldade – Deve achar um pedacinho de metal, cuidado para não deixar cair.

O punho latejava e ela quase o derruba, enquanto puxava para perto do próprio corpo, chegando a cortar o lábio inferior no processo. Começava a suar frio de tanta concentração, as mãos ficando escorregadias.

-Está comigo – A voz era calma pela primeira vez. Ele nota que o tom cantado voltava para sua voz e fica feliz pelo desespero ter momentaneamente passado. Precisava mantê-la concentrada em pequenas tarefas, para que se distraísse, senão sabia, ela quebraria novamente.

-Muito bem – E ele se vira, levantando os punhos – Consegue me soltar? – Ele podia fazer isso por si mesmo, mas continua a passar-lhe tarefas. Concentrada, ela até deixava de tremer, totalmente. Ainda mordendo o lábio, que agora começava a transbordar um denso líquido carmim, o faz.

É a primeira vez que ele respirava aliviado.

Massageia os pulsos doloridos.

O carro continuava acelerado e passa por uma lombada, elevando-se subitamente. Pela primeira vez, Heero dá graças por nunca se esquecer da sua chave universal, principalmente em missões perigosas como aquela. Nunca imaginara que seria de tamanha ajuda.

Um suspiro baixo.

Era a vez dela.

* * *

Ela tentava conter a risada do outro lado, abafada. Ricard suspira, incerto sobre perguntar o motivo. Por fim, acaba cedendo.

-O que foi Cléo?

-Nada, só que acabei de encontrar um cara com quem cruzei no trânsito e xinguei de filho da puta para baixo. – Ele parece chocado.

-Cléo! E onde isso?

-No saguão do hotel! Com sorte ele não fala a nossa língua e tudo bem.

-Eu espero que sim menina! Um dia sua impulsividade vai te derrubar legal! – e ri, totalmente descrente. Despreocupada, ela não parecia impressionada.

-Não vai não , não vai não. – responde, com a voz traquinas e infantil. Ele negaceia com a cabeça, apesar de conhecer a amiga, ainda inconformado. Depois da quebra, tenta voltar ao assunto, embora ainda não convencido da sanidade dela.

-E o aeroporto?

-Nós já fomos para o hotel, Aileen não parava de chorar, fora que Duo ligou. Não havia voos para agora, então ele só vem pela manhã. Parece que eu vim correndo até aqui por nada. É o que dá quando nos precipitamos. Estou em um hotel aqui do lado. E você?

Ela soava irritada e cansada. Ricard até podia imaginá-la com a mão na cintura, andando de um lado para o outro, hábito de quando estava inquieta. Suas mudanças no temperamento eram rápidas e abruptas.

-Estou chegando a sua casa. Vou deixar a Celine aqui, é melhor não?

-Sim, você tem razão. – E um suspiro alto – Ai, não devia ter trazido Aileen, ela não parou de chorar, até dormir, de tão exausta que estava! Duo cabeçudo! Em que ele achou que podia ajudar vindo correndo para cá? – E apesar do tom que usava, ele conseguia sentir a preocupação e tensão por detrás das palavras.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Você sente muito pelo que Rick? – E Cléo dá uma risadinha do outro lado, achando-o divertido.

-Sei lá, por não poder ajudar, fazer mais – Isso arranca um suspiro da ruiva, que parece inconformada.

-Você devia parar de se culpar e preocupar por coisas fora do seu alcance e que não tem nada a ver com você. Isso só vai te matar mais cedo, você sabe disso não? A culpa é toda do Duo. Não só se afobou todo, como me trouxe até aqui a toa, porque não tinham voos para esse horário. – É a vez dele soltar um risinho. Era estranho rirem naquela situação. A noite estava tão estranha, havia uma tensão permeando o ar. – E ela não fugiu até agora? A Celine é conhecida por isso.

-Não, ela está comigo. – Ricard exclamava, com o telefone preso entre a orelha e o ombro, enquanto destrancava a porta – A Lena pelo contrário, me deixou preocupado, não sei dela, ela passou no hospital, me deixou um pen drive e, deduzo, voltou para o hotel. Ela não está me atendendo.

-A mim também não! E essa menina, sumindo bem quando precisamos dela! – Cléo parecia exaltada do outro lado. – Tudo bem, cuidamos dela depois! Como ousa nos deixar preocupados? Acabamos com a raça dela! – Rick não consegue evitar a risada que escapa, do jeito espevitado da moça. Mas ela emenda e volta assuntos, rápida e fluída – E voltando a Cel... Como ela está? Ela ainda não falou nada?

-Ainda não – Responde baixo e relanceia a garota a seu lado, que mal parecia se mover, tentando não ocupar espaço, estática.

-Deve ser o choque, o estresse ou algo assim. Você realmente vai ficar com ela essa noite aí? Eu acho uma boa ideia.

-Vou sim, até já mandei uma mensagem para a Lena, embora ela não tenha visualizado. Será que eu devia tentar ligar de novo para ela?

-E você acha que que dessa vez ela vai atender? – Ferina. Irônica, depois mais calma – Talvez ela tenha ido dormir.

-Isso não é do feitio dela. Combinamos de nos encontrar no hospital. Será que não aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela nem passou no quarto.

-Acho que não. Talvez ela tenha chegado lá, dado uma olhadinha pela janela e decidido que não era uma boa interferir.

-Parece plausível – Suspira. – Bem, saberemos amanhã de qualquer forma. – Mais algumas trocas são feitas, antes de desligarem.

No final de tanta comunicação, trocas de telefonemas e desespero de lá para cá, só havia desencontro. Uma daquelas pequenas ironias da vida. No caminho para a escola, Cléo ligara para Duo, que, desesperado, decidira voltar para ajudar. No frenesi de buscá-lo no aeroporto, não fora ao hospital. Relena, que ainda permanecia determinada em seus planos originais, por outro lado, mesmo com todas as informações em mãos, também não aparecera.

Ele caminha tranquilo pela casa familiar e a moça o segue, como um espírito fantasmagórico. Ele pausa na cozinha e enche dois copos de água, entregando um a ela. Ao contrário do esperado, ela apenas encara o copo e sua translucidez, imóvel.

-Não vai beber?

Ela o encara, plácida e intensamente. Era como se o encarasse através de um vidro baço e tivesse dificuldades de enxergar o outro lado. Seu olhar estava distante e embaçado. Ele se pergunta, não pela primeira vez se seria efeito das drogas do hospital.

-Você devia… beber – tenta de novo e dessa vez, de forma estranha e pouco natural, ela sorve um débil gole e depois mais outro. Suspirando, incerto sobre o que fazer, ele coça a nuca – venha, você precisa descansar. – e segura seu pulso de forma delicada. No instante que sua pele toca a dela, ela se acende, como uma máquina sendo ligada e, com uma fúria provinda de origens desconhecidas, afasta sua mão com violência. Assim que o ato acaba, impressionado, Ricard esperava um olhar fulminante, mas esse não vem. No lugar dele, ela apenas volta a ficar imóvel, um autômato que largaram as cordas.

Seus instintos de preservação eram admiráveis, até em situações como essa.

Resignado, com um suspiro preso na garganta, um pouco incomodado, não só pelo cansaço, como pelo comportamento excessivamente rude de Celine, encaminha-se para a escada. E, como um filhote perdido, ela o segue, subindo um e outro degrau, pendendo para um e depois para o outro lado.

Ele para a porta do quarto de hóspedes e, sem trocarem palavras, ela entra. Ele permanece alguns segundos em análise, enquanto ela olhava em volta, parecendo incerta do que fazer a seguir. Parecia tão perdida.

-Precisa de ajuda? – oferece por fim, embora não esperasse uma resposta real. Tem mais do que o esperado, quando ela se vira e o encara, dando de ombros. Por algum motivo, aquilo o enerva. Ninguém deveria viver a vida como se nada fosse de fato importante.

Devia ser o cansaço.

-Se não precisa de mim, vou indo dormir também – Pontua simplesmente, querendo que aquela conversa acabasse logo, virando as costas e descendo as escadas. No término de alguns segundos, tem certeza de que ela ficaria no quarto. Por algum motivo, estava angustiado.

Em sua concepção de família, sempre tão amorosa e próxima, preocupada, parecia muito errado que o irmão de Celine não tivesse aparecido para visitá-la no hospital. Na verdade, que sequer tivesse dado notícias ou explicações. Cléo dissera que o deixara avisado, embora ele não soubesse como. O que acontecera com a moça não fora pouco. Ela estava em um estado extremamente frágil e precisava de apoio. Era exatamente agora o momento em que ela precisaria da única família que tinha.

Ninguém viera. Ele se ressentia, embora tentasse controlar-se, sabendo racionalmente não existir motivo para tanto. Assim como Cléo e provavelmente Relena, ele devia ter seus motivos. Só era difícil imaginá-los, fossem eles quais fossem.

Ele estala os lábios, incomodado. Sabia que julgava tudo com os olhos de sua própria experiência, mas não sabia fazer diferente. Para ele era difícil acreditar em alguém que se negava a ajudar, principalmente a ajudar uma pessoa que importasse tanto em sua vida.

A responsabilidade de ser a única pessoa presente com quem Celine pudesse contar não lhe escapava e ainda parecia um tanto o quanto estranha e irreal.

Queria tanto conseguir conversar com Relena. Se ela ao menos atendesse o celular. Suspira fundo e assopra a franja, massageando o pescoço. Talvez, o melhor agora realmente fosse ir dormir. Seus pensamentos definitivamente não estavam ajudando ou levando-o para canto algum.

Senta-se no sofá e retira os sapatos, ficando descalço e confortável. O chão era de madeira, mas na sala havia um carpete confortável e macio. Ele se joga no acolchoado e entra em suas redes sociais, procurando novidades e distrações.

Sua irmã, Galina, estava morando temporariamente na França, para cursos de seu interesse e aparecia, toda sorrisos ao lado de um rapaz bonito que conhecera por lá. Sua família inteira era de origem europeia, por isso, ao visualizar a irmã naquele cenário, de alguma forma, tudo parecia muito certo. O clima, as roupas, o charme dela. Isso o faz sorrir. Sempre haviam sido muito próximos.

Não que não fosse próximo de seu irmão mais velho, Toni, mas, de alguma forma, por ele ser o herdeiro do império construído por sua família, ele sempre parecia distante e ocupado. Hoje em dia se viam em raras ocasiões do ano. As especiais, aniversários de família, festas. Era triste, embora estivesse amortecido, acostumado com a situação.

Não se conseguia imaginar na situação do irmão. Era impossível contemplar a responsabilidade que lhe caía sobre os ombros, todo aquele peso parecia improvável, de tão densamente pesado.

Bem, ao menos agora sua cunhada Elene estava grávida, o que o animava um pouco. A última notícia que tinha tido é que seu sobrinho seria um menino. Ainda estavam discutindo os nomes.

E falando neles, algumas fotos de Elene em um almoço com amigas despontavam aqui e ali, com vários comentários de Galina embaixo. Isso o faz rir. Não tinha notado a tensão em seus ombros até então.

Não sabe dizer quanto tempo perde ou quantas mensagens manda para Relena. Ela devia estar dormindo. Troca algumas palavras com Galina pelo WhatsApp, se atualizando de sua vida e depois se levanta.

O silêncio incólume o cercava por todos os lados, imóvel e opressor. Se espreguiça, depois segue para a cozinha, disposto a beber alguma coisa antes de dormir. A geladeira nova não fazia barulho, o que era um pensamento estranho de se ter, pois não se lembrava da última geladeira em sua vida que o fizesse, mas tudo bem.

Pega o copo gelado em suas mãos, causando desconforto e bebe rapidamente, em goles grandes. Pensativo, encara a janela por alguns segundos. Um barulho vindo da entrada da cozinha chama sua atenção e ele se vira, apenas para encontrar Celine, parada, totalmente imóvel, a mirá-lo.

Ela parecia um espírito fantasmagórico, um elemento da casa, desbotada, podendo ser levada embora por qualquer batida do relógio, frágil, tremeluzindo com o vento.

Ele não se impressiona com sua presença. De certo modo, duvidava que ela fosse capaz de dormir, depois do que passara. A imobilidade contagiosa os alcança, com estalos.

Ficam parados, trocando olhares.

Os olhos dela pareciam duas chamas ofuscantes, duas gemas incrustadas em pedra, vorazes no rosto abatido, os cabelos levemente bagunçados. Ela vestia apenas uma camiseta larga.

-Não consigo dormir. – ele via a afirmação por trás daquelas palavras. Os pesadelos por trás de suas ações e seus olhos cansados. Ela se aproxima em passos rápidos e determinados, apenas sua respiração podendo ser ouvida.

Tira o copo de sua mão, depositando-o na bancada. Não poderia ter ficado mais surpreso, do que quando ela se inclina para cima e o puxa para baixo, beijando-o devagar. A surpresa é tanta que não assimila a informação por alguns segundos. Os olhos dele se arregala tempo que ela precisa para abraçar seu pescoço, com os pequenos dedos finos e frios.

-Por favor – Ela murmura – Me faça esquecer.

E quando ele olha em seus olhos vê apenas desespero, denso, profundo, agitado. No fundo cadavérico do que enxergava havia apenas desespero sem fim. E não apenas desespero puro e vazio, mas o tipo de desespero que leva as pessoas a loucura.

Ele engole em seco.

Era o trauma falando, ele sabia disso. Não podia fazer isso. Isso era errado.

-Celine, você não está bem – Murmura, colocando as mãos na cintura delgada, tentando afastá-la. Ela resiste e o encara com determinação. Os olhos eram implorativos e doía enfrentá-los em sua plena intensidade. Ela precisava de uma distração e isso gritava por todo o seu corpo, doía em sua aparência, sua presença tornando-se aguda e desconfortável.

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo, preciso pensar em outra coisa, senão acho que vou enlouquecer – Confessional, o surpreendendo. Aquilo era o máximo que ela se abrira. Ela volta a beijá-lo e dessa vez ele não a afasta, ao contrário a segurando com mais firmeza contra si. Era uma loucura e os estava consumindo.

Se beijam por longos minutos, permitindo conhecer-se. Ele ainda estava hesitante, mas ela sabia muito bem o que precisava e o guiava, sem medo, permitindo ser tocada e explorada. Se separam ofegantes e ela senta-se na bancada, quase levando ao chão o copo, despedaçando.

O tempo havia parado.

Dessa vez ele avança. Volta a beijá-la, com cuidado, acariciando sua nuca. Ela por sua vez o segurava com firmeza contra si, enlaçando-o pelas pernas. As mãos entravam por debaixo da blusa e exploravam o corpo firme e quente que encontravam por debaixo.

Ricard sabia muito onde ela queria chegar com aquilo.

Ele ofega baixinho, quando ela cola totalmente os corpos e se fricciona contra ele. Ainda em posição de liderança, conduz as mãos dele pelo seu corpo, depositando-as em lugares que ele não parecia seguro de ir sozinho.

-Celine… – Ele murmura baixinho, encostando as testas, abrindo os olhos cerrados – Você tem certeza? – Ela apenas acena, firme. – Então vamos lá para cima. Parece errado fazer isso aqui embaixo. – Ela não resiste ou é obstinada dessa vez, quando ele a conduz pela mão, exatamente para o quarto em que a deixara pela primeira vez, mas dessa vez, entrando junto com ela, fechando a porta.

Ficam parados frente a porta, se beijando por um tempo, os beijos se tornando progressivamente mais ousados, calorosos, conforme o momento de intimidade crescia.

As mãos dele agora subiam e desciam, fazendo o contorno de sua figura. Ela soltava suspiros, com dificuldades para respirar. Soltando risinhos e o deixando surpreendido, o puxa pela blusa, separando-os momentaneamente. Ela o puxava em direção da cama.

Antes de se deitar, puxa-o por cima de si e retira a blusa pela cabeça, jogando-a no chão. Ela só usava calcinhas. Ele mal tem tempo de relanceá-la, quando, afoita, é a vez dele e ela puxa a blusa masculina por cima de sua cabeça. Ele a ajuda, permissivo.

Aquilo era sobre ela, para ela. Temendo irritá-la, não volta a perguntar sobre a sensatez do que faziam, embora ainda não estivesse convencido da sanidade do ato.

Não que não se sentisse atraído por ela, pois, desde que a vira, algo em sua singularidade o atraíra. Depois, alguma coisa em sua franqueza o mantivera interessado. Certamente era dotada de uma aparência com certo hipnotismo. Os olhos densos, vítreos contrastando com o cabelo escuro, as muitas sardas, que agora via banharem todo o seu corpo, a pele clara. Mas a verdade é que jamais teria se imaginado em tal peculiar situação, e muito menos, atendê-la, segui-la conforme a corrente de fatos permitia.

Tudo saía de controle.

Entretendo-a, começa a depositar beijos pelo seu colo, se demorando no pescoço, logo atrás de sua orelha, em seu maxilar, quando a sente estremecer. Ela volta a suspirar e as mãos perdem a intensidade de aperto por milésimos. Ela se contorce embaixo de si. O ato era rápido, quase frenético, embora ele tentasse fazê-lo com o máximo de cuidado. Ela volta a se remexer.

Ele deveria saber melhor.

Não há cautela em meio a loucura.

-Eu não sou uma boneca, não vou quebrar – Ela reclama – se você me segurar com mais força. – Isso o faz sorrir e as mãos dele apertam com mais força seus quadris.

O ato era íntimo, embora não houvesse carinho, apenas calor, intensidade, uma explosão.

Os beijos molhados continuam a descer, pontuando áreas sensíveis do corpo. As mãos dele descem, se enroscando no elástico da última peça de roupa que ela usava, puxando-a devagar e delicadamente, enquanto continuava a beijar e brincar com seu baixo estômago. Ela chiava baixo. A mão direita escorrega pelas pernas dela, as abrindo devagar, agora que ela se encontrava nua. Ela agarra com mais força seus cabelos, enquanto os beijos continuavam descendo. A respiração dela trava e ela geme, secamente, prolongada, mexendo o corpo acalorado.

* * *

-Quando sairmos daqui – Ela ainda massageava os punhos recém libertos, atenta, seu corpo inteiro em alerta, cada um de seus sentidos totalmente aguçados – Vou precisar que você note o momento certo e me siga. Você consegue? Preciso de uma resposta honesta – E é ríspido, a voz inflexível.

-Sim – Respira fundo.

Ele, experiente, sabia que não podia deixar o silêncio recair. Precisava dela lúcida, com suas faculdades mentais plenas.

Depois de fazê-la rememorar seus números de registros sociais e vários números telefônicos, apela para a única outra forma possível de mantê-la atenta, o diálogo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Aqui? – Parece confusa – Não sei, vim visitar o Duo, não nos víamos desde o fim da facu–

-Não! Quero dizer, por que você me seguiu? – Ela engole em seco e aperta as pálpebras, de forma nervosa.

-Não sei, acho que foi instintivo – Havia sido uma decisão no mínimo questionável e, agora, presa dentro do carro, literalmente prensada contra o rapaz que mal conhecia, conseguia ver isso claramente, embora, no momento da ação, não tivesse visto o perigo.

Ele não sabia o que esperar da resposta e demora alguns segundos para se recuperar, voltar a seu jogo.

-Você conhece minha irmã? – Era um território estranho entre eles, visto a última conversa que haviam tido a respeito, mas era difícil trabalhar com um solo tão instável, com tão pouco conhecimento um do outro. Nunca antes houveram estranhos tão próximos.

-Sim. Da casa do Duo. Foi o Rick, meu amigo do hospital que a achou depois do acidente.

-O acidente? O que aconteceu exatamente? A Cléo estava tão agitada que não conseguiu me explicar nada.

-Você não sabe? – Ele negaceia com a cabeça. Ela suspira fundo, tentando conectar sentenças e fatos, tricotar os pensamentos em palavras. – Bem, a verdade é que eu também não sei muito bem o que aconteceu. Aparentemente teve algo a ver com o amigo com quem ela ia encontrar. Acho que ele foi morto.

-Charlie? - Ele parecia genuinamente surpreso.

-Isso, acho que era isso.

As palavras pesaram entre eles, como um manto embebido em água gelada.

Ele prova sentimentos amargos e confusos, predominando a culpa por não ter estado presente; engole em seco, não permitindo que ela visse sua vulnerabilidade. É inútil.

Embora já tivesse perdido muitas pessoas em sua vida, Heero sempre se impressionava com o novo vazio que nascia dentro de si, a cada novo deslize, a cada nova perda. Pouco a pouco, não haveria mais nada para se retirar.

-Sinto muito. – E ela tenta tocar seu braço.

-Não quero falar sobre isso – E a afasta, com um safanão. Ela prende o ar.

O clima entre eles fica ainda mais ressequido.

-São só vocês dois? Você e a sua irmã? – Ele não entende porque ela ainda tentava, porque continuava a ser gentil, sem perder a paciência consigo. Limpa a garganta.

-Sim. Antes também tinha minha mãe… Mas já faz um tempo, somos só nós dois. – As palavras saem travadas e não naturais de sua boca, como se ditas de mau grado. Era um esforço.

-Deve ser difícil. Na minha casa somos em quatro, meu pai, eu, minha mãe e meu irmão. – Ela parece que ia dizer algo mais, mas desiste, pensando melhor. – No que você trabalha?

Ele dá de ombros, sentindo-se desconfortável na volta pessoal que faziam, embora ainda se sentisse mal por rechaçá-la, depois de ela tentar ajudar a confortá-lo. De algum lugar da sua mente, fraco, vem a imagem dela parada, gritando para chamá-lo a razão, convencê-lo necessário.

A dor era muito recente. Era incrível o quanto conseguia carregar, sem que explodisse, sem que desmontasse. Há quanto tempo estava tão quebrado desse jeito?

-Eu me viro – É só o que se permite dizer. Ela assente.

-Eu costumava ser uma editora - Ela parecia perdida ao dizê-lo. Como se isso tivesse acontecido há muito tempo. – Heero – Seu nome parecia estar sendo provado por ela, rouco, levemente desgastado – Quantos anos você tem?

-Vinte e seis. – Se estranha a pergunta, não demonstra.

De alguma forma, parecia _tão mais._

-Eu tenho vinte e cinco – Diz complementalmente. Nada é dito, mas era uma idade terrivelmente nova para morrerem e ambos pensavam nisso, em silêncio. – Hey, Heero… Você tem algum arrependimento?

Aquela pergunta encontra mais portas fechadas, mais respostas silenciosas. Ao contrário do esperado, minutos se esticaram, converteram-se em horas e a respiração de Relena fica pesada, a cabeça dela tombando para frente, no peito dele. Ele não se importa com o calor, na verdade o acolhia, mantendo-o lúcido.

A pergunta ainda rodava sua cabeça, como se subcutânea, fazendo parte de sua corrente sanguínea. Era uma daquelas perguntas que nunca colocara em palavras, mas sempre estiveram ali, tão perto de si, o rodeando o tempo todo, todo o tempo.

Respira fundo, afastando os pensamentos de si com um choque.

Não podia pensar nisso, não tinha tempo para isso.

Tenta se concentrar. Precisava visualizar todos os cenários possíveis em sua mente, se quisessem ter a mínima chance de escapar. Pegos totalmente de surpresa duvidava que houvesse alguma chance. Precisavam de um plano, mesmo que pequeno.

Em primeiro lugar, para onde estariam sendo levados?

Era impossível saber. Percorria mentalmente a lista de opções de para onde estariam sendo levados. A verdade é que poderia ser para qualquer lugar, qualquer beco desconhecido e silencioso. Ele sabia bem, havia lugares em que as pessoas simplesmente não se importavam com os gritos.

Ainda assim, se fosse ele, para um interrogatório, em um lugar pessoal, ele apostava na parte antiga da cidade, na parte onde antes havia fábricas e agora não havia nada além de sucata, viciados e prédios abandonados. Era uma possibilidade forte, conhecendo aquelas pessoas como conhecia e suas opções.

Era isso ou algum bairro de renda baixa, com algum prédio abandonado ou em construção. Eram as melhores opções, sabia disso. Menos policiamento e mais liberdade de ação.

Respira fundo, tentando acalmar sua mente.

O carro para e a moça acorda com a inércia súbita, os olhos arregalados, a respiração imediatamente curta. Ele faz um sinal de silêncio.

Heero ponderava rápido suas opções. Poderiam se fingir de presos e esperar a hora certa para fugirem, mas a verdade era: Quem disse que haveria hora certa? Aquela poderia ser sua única opção e ele certamente preferia contar com o elemento da surpresa.

Se estivessem em um descampado, estavam perdidos, não havia o que fazer. Mas, caso contrário, talvez, apenas talvez, havia uma possibilidade pequena de conseguirem sair dali com vida.

As vozes são o que é ouvido a seguir. Estavam abafadas pelo capô fechado do carro, mas podiam distinguir três delas, em um diálogo. Depois, um tilintar. Seriam as chaves?

Heero segura sua respiração e olha fixo para Relena, por apenas alguns segundos, fixamente. Ela o olhava de volta, absurdamente lívida, a espera de qualquer sinal. Suavam frio apesar do abafamento do local pequeno. Mal sentiam o formigamento dos membros.

Conseguem sentir em suas peles escorregadias quando a chave é colocada na abertura e girada para abrir o porta malas. Os corações batiam tão fortes, Heero tem a certeza, eram a única coisa ouvida. Então, em uma decisão rápida e limpa, ele chuta o metal para cima, atingindo o queixo do homem que o abria, pulando para fora, puxando Relena com toda a força que tinha. Ela estava tonta, mas estava em pé.

A luz do ambiente externo era baixa, então não os cegava, mas ela estava tão nervosa, que mal conseguia ver alguma coisa. A seu lado, Heero já socara o homem e o chutava no chão. Ele se contorcia, mas não fazia questão de levantar. O outro, mais atrás, acordado do estupor, agora avançava em direção a eles.

Relena grita, tampando os ouvidos e Heero o chuta, com tanta força que o homem tomba para trás. Os homens falavam alto e saíam do carro. O moreno a seu lado a agarra pela mão e a puxa para frente, começando uma corrida desenfreada. A cena não durara mais do que trinta segundos, mas parecera uma eternidade.

Os homens agora gritavam, mas ela não olha para trás para checar o que acontecia. A luz do farol do carro fazia uma trilha irregular no chão do cimento durante vários metros. A única iluminação além da lua. Estavam em uma cidade fantasma.

Relena ouve tiros e isso apenas a faz correr mais rápido.

Heero vira uma esquina e depois outra, pulando pequenos obstáculos pelo chão, lixo e pedaços de sucata e metal, que estavam por toda a parte, pela mata crescida e irregular entre os balcões.

Só conseguia ouvir suas respirações pesadas. Arquejavam, os sapatos raspando no cascalho téc-téc-tchéc-tchéc, o vento era gelado no rosto e parecia cortar as bochechas, secar os olhos. O cheiro no ar era de mofo e grama forte, terra.

Estavam em um canto esquecido do mundo e tudo parecia igual.

Metal e cimento, metal e cimento, cimento e metal.

Minutos se esticam, nada mais é ouvido. Passos, metal, vento e terra. Terra, vento, metal e passos.

Heero pula o que parecia ser uma lixeira e se volta, puxando-a sem cuidado por cima da mesma. Ela tem a certeza de rasgar um pedaço de seu vestido. Talvez tivesse sido o seu joelho, quem poderia saber?

O cheiro acre de metal vinha forte em seu nariz, agora que estavam em um lugar tão estreito, tão cercados por todos os lados por construções antigas. Ele para. Estavam em um beco.

Relena tenta se manter em pé, para isso apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos, arfando, ofegando, engolindo o máximo que conseguia de ar. Mais um pouco e teria caído no chão. Tremia por inteiro, embora estivesse escondida do vento entre os prédios. Sente a mão ficar úmida e a olha, sem conseguir enxergar direito, observando a mão suja de sangue espesso.

Havia sido o joelho contra o metal.

Estupefata, permanece onde estava, observando a mão suja, as costas contra a parede, tentando respirar, recuperar o fôlego, as pernas bambas. Estava tão fora da sua realidade, que tem uma súbita vontade de chorar. O que estava fazendo ali? Por que ela? Por que agora?

-Hey, você está bem? – E então Heero a acorda de seu estado de choque, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos, olhando dentro de seus olhos, firme, intenso. Seus olhos continuavam muito azuis, mesmo em meio a escuridão em que se encontravam. Até a lua os abandonara, escondida atrás das nuvens, covarde como era. – Se machucou? – Ele vira seu rosto de um lado para o outro, inspecionando-a.

Ela morde o lábio inferior com força, contendo a vontade de chorar. Ela relanceia seu rosto muito rápido, antes de olhar sua mão e procurar a origem do ferimento.

-Pode ficar calma, estamos bem agora – A voz dele era completamente inflexionada, mas no momento isso era exatamente o que ela precisava, algo próximo a uma análise clínica, dizendo-a que ficaria bem, que estava segura.

Sem cerimônia, Heero arranca um pedaço da blusa dele, usando-a para limpar as mãos dela, dentro do possível, raspando fora o líquido pegajoso. Depois ele pressiona o tecido com força contra a perna dela, estabilizando-a no lugar, enquanto ela ainda tremia.

Como ele não parecia nem estar sem ar?

Ela se abraça e os tremores pioram, enquanto uma e outra lágrima começam a cair.

-Heero… – Chama baixinho – Eu não quero morrer... Eu não quero… – E não consegue dizer mais nada.

Ele não a olha, continuando o que fazia, pressionando com força a área, para que esta parasse de sangrar. Ele faz isso por alguns minutos, enquanto ela chorava, pesado. O calor da corrida começava a passar e o suor frio voltava. Ela conseguia enxergar sua respiração condensando no ar e começava a sentir frio, muito frio.

Imagina o estado de seu cabelo e maquiagem e sente vontade de rir ao lembrar-se o trabalho que tivera para escolher sua roupa naquela manhã. Isso parecia tão estranho agora, se posto em comparação com o que passava.

O rosto estava inteiro molhado àquela altura e ela passa as mãos, sentindo-as sujas, pelos cabelos, tentando colocá-los no lugar, sem saber o quanto isso ajudava ou piorava a situação. Puxa o ar pela boca e sente o gemido baixo que escapa por seus lábios secos.

É quando Heero finalmente parece satisfeito com o que fazia e se levanta. Estavam parados frente a frente. Ele a estuda novamente, com seus olhos gelados, que causam uma sensação estranha, a cada ponto que encostavam de sua pele.

Ela tampa a boca com a mão, contendo o som do choro, tornando-a uma lamúria baixa, quase inaudível. Heero suspira de forma cansada e passa a mão pelos cabelos, de forma irritada.

Ele então passa as mãos pelos braços dela, para cima e para baixo, aquecendo-a com o atrito. Ela engole sua imagem, focando-se total e absolutamente nele. Era tudo o que tinha, sua base para não desmoronar completamente. Abaixa o rosto, tentando chorar silenciosamente, mas ele apenas o levanta novamente, segurando seu queixo, obrigando-a a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Eram tão firmes, tão fortes. Pareciam tão inteiros, recompostos. Como ele era capaz?

-Fique calma, eles não sabem onde estamos ainda. Vamos ficar bem, respire fundo. – Ele falava isso com tanta certeza, naturalidade, que ela sente parte da tensão deixar seu corpo, em ondas. Ela então segura a camisa dele com força, sentindo seus dedos gelados como porcelana, se fechando em torno do tecido. O rosto dela tomba para frente, o torso inclina-se e ela volta a chorar, agarrada a ele. Ele segura seus braços e continua a aquecê-la. Os segundos formavam minutos, devagar.

-Nós precisamos fazer o máximo possível de silêncio, certo? Senão eles podem nos achar. – Avisa no ouvido dela, baixo e rouco. O aviso arrepia o corpo dela inteiro, fazendo-a agarrar-se ainda mais a ele. Ela acena com a cabeça, mas permanece calada.

Aquela seria uma longa, longa noite.

* * *

O quarto tinha apenas um abajur aceso, tendo uma meia luz amarela, deixando tudo com aparência mais cálida e calorosa.

-E agora, o que faremos? – Ricard respirava fundo, recuperando o fôlego, deitado de costas na cama.

Celine rouba um olhar de canto de olho, no mesmo estado dele, sentando-se na cama, inspirando. Ela remexe os lençóis com as mãos, parecendo incrivelmente mais lúcida, o rosto levemente corado.

-Não sei. – E mexe nos cabelos, fechando os olhos – Mas obrigada por isso. – Não confessa, mas o agradecimento o surpreende.

-A gente poderia conversar sobre a situação, o que acha? – Oferece, inocente. Ela lhe lança um olhar enigmático, olhando-o de cima a baixo, antes de dignar-se a responder.

-Não – A negativa o deixa genuinamente intrigado, seguindo para um inconformismo rápido.

-Como assim não? Você me usa para te fazer se sentir melhor e é só isso? Não vai nem ao menos tentar aliviar o que se passa aí? – E indica a cabeça dela. Ela enruga o rosto, entortando de leve o nariz e as sardas nele.

-Não confio em você. E além do mais, você já aliviou.

Ele processa a informação. Mal.

-Como não? O que eu preciso fazer para me provar para você? – Não falava de um jeito irritado, estava mais para cansado. Ela dá de ombros e respira fundo. Ele tenta se acalmar, inutilmente, inconformado. Era muito cedo para uma discussão como aquela. – Estou preocupado, me importo com você – Diz simplesmente.

-Você nem me conhece! – Ela eclode, de forma veemente, furiosa. Ele fecha os olhos e os aperta.

-Não quer dizer que não posso me importar de verdade. Porque me importo. – Cede, de maneira cansada. Só podia mostrar-se e esperar que ela, aos poucos, fosse cedendo também.

Segundos alongam-se entre eles, mudando a posição das sombras.

-Eu não gosto de pessoas – Diz de repente, como se mudasse de assunto. Ele volta a prestar atenção, confuso, abrindo os olhos, encarando-a de forma estranha. Ela parecia tentar formular uma sentença a mais, em vão.

-Mais por que? – Ele a incentiva, genuinamente interessado em onde iriam chegar com aquela conversa. Ela apruma-se, endireitando as costas.

-Porque… – Pausa significativa – Durante toda a minha vida, é isso que as pessoas fazem. Quando fica difícil elas dão no pé. Elas mudam de ideia, elas desistem… Depois de um tempo, tudo o que sobra de todas aquelas certezas são as suas memórias… E depois de mais um tempo, até as memórias que antes pareciam tão certas e reais, se tornam mais algo como um sonho, um delírio. Odeio essa sensação.

Ele fica totalmente parado, não ousando respirar.

Teria sido aquilo uma explicação? O mais próximo que chegaria a um pedido de desculpas?

-Mas você deve saber, digo, nem todas as pessoas são iguais. – Ela o olha de forma desconfiada, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Não.

O ar trava em sua caixa torácica de tão bonita que ela se encontrava naquele momento, como uma estátua perfeita, esculpida, imóvel.

-Não? E seu irmão? – Diz, baixinho, baixando os olhos. Ouve o ar travar na garganta dela. Ele podia sentir como a ausência dele havia sido sentida no hospital, mas ela não diz nada. O silêncio, muitas vezes é mais valioso do que qualquer palavra. – Eu sei que às vezes pode ser difícil, mas temos de deixar as pessoas entrarem na nossa vida, senão, o que temos no final? Sozinhos, sem ajuda… – E ele levanta o rosto. Ela não o encarava de volta, ao contrário, agarrava o lençol contra o corpo, com força. – É difícil para a gente, com as nossas experiências, mudar, eu sei. Afinal, antes o demônio que você conhece não?

Ao dizer essa frase, ela vira o rosto para ele e ele lhe lança um de seus mais irresistivelmente sorrisos inocentes, revelando a covinha na lateral de seu rosto. Isso faz um sorriso escapar dos lábios dela, discreto.

* * *

O silêncio já se prolongava por grande parte das horas que passavam ali, imóveis, esperando a vida acontecer, temendo até o mover das sombras a seu redor.

Relena ainda se abraçava, agora sentada no chão de terra, tentando inutilmente se aquecer, soprando nas mãos, em forma de concha. Heero, ao contrário, estava em pé, perto da entrada do beco, atrás da alta caçamba que haviam pulado e espiava o outro lado, tal qual um soldado em uma guerra.

Aquilo se prolonga, até Relena achar que iria endoidar, precisando quebrar aquele silêncio.

-Até quando precisamos ficar aqui? – Massageia com mais força os braços, sentindo as pernas geladas.

-Só até termos certeza de que é seguro. – Ela suspira.

-Está frio – Murmura – Não podemos ao menos entrar em uma fábrica? – Ele não se dignou a responder e ela respira fundo, desistindo desse diálogo. Ele não oferecera a blusa e ela não a pedira.

-Você acha que eles estão bem? Celine e os outros? Quanto tempo você acha, até eles nos procurarem?

-Não sei. Nunca me procuraram antes – A informação é algo cortante em seu coração e a faz ter vontade de chorar novamente. Em que tipo de realidade ele vivia? O nariz dela estava tão gelado, que começava a não senti-lo. Tremera tanto, que agora não mais sentia frio. Começava a ficar dormente.

-Eles vão nos procurar – Diz, a voz fraca, mais um desejo do que uma afirmação. Afinal, não podiam simplesmente aceitar o sumiço dela, podiam? Nunca o tinha feito antes.

Ele a encara, um olhar sibilino. Permanece vários minutos nessa posição. Era inquietante ser vítima de seu fito. Remexe-se. Não notara que o que havia dito poderia comovê-la. Era apenas uma informação banal.

-Não gosto de pena. – Ela funga. Ele descruza os braços e se aproxima, sentando-se em frente a ela. Ela se encolhe um pouco mais, as pernas encostadas ao torso. Nunca antes se arrependera tanto de não ter escolhido usar uma calça.

Ele a observava, em silêncio. Era estranho seu costume. Como um animal se preparando para dar um bote, observando sua presa sempre, sem desviar o olhar, atencioso, cheio de perigo.

-Você não me respondeu antes. Sobre seus arrependimentos.

-É difícil tê-los quando a gente não tem oportunidade. – Se esquiva novamente. Ela emburra, mas não diz nada.

-Eu tenho. – Nessa hora, ouvem um som de lata, alto, ecoando por todos os lados. Se calam em absoluto, ficando subitamente imóveis, como estátuas. A adrenalina volta a bombear nas veias, cada vez mais alto, como ondas elétricas. Os olhos de Relena se arregalam.

Heero se levanta rapidamente, em silêncio, voltando para a entrada do beco, como um gato, que se mexe imperceptivelmente, perigoso. A respiração de Relena estava curta e rápida, embora ela tentasse esconder, acalmar-se.

No estado que se encontrava, não sabia se conseguiria correr. O ar que respirava pela boca era tão frígido, que doía contra a garganta, como algo cortante. Heero sinaliza silêncio com o dedo indicador contra os lábios. Ela confirma o entendimento, colocando-se em pé, devagar, se aproximando.

Para atrás de Heero, temendo se mover, se espantando ao sentir o calor do corpo dele contra o seu. Estivera com tanto frio, que esquecera a sensação do calor. Inconscientemente encosta-se mais a ele, sentindo o contraste de temperaturas, como um cubo que era posto na lareira. Como ele conseguira manter tão bem o calor de seu corpo?

Vários minutos se passam antes de ouvirem algo mais. Vozes que se aproximavam.

-Você tem certeza que eles foram por aqui? – E chutam um homem mal vestido, que usava uma touquinha e se agarrava a um cobertor. A garganta de Relena trava ao ver o morador de rua. Ele usava luvas e parecia tentar se manter aquecido, enquanto balbuciava. Não era possível entendê-lo, pois ele falava baixo demais e a distância entre eles era razoável. Sem saber o que fazia, segura o braço de Heero com força, procurando estabilidade. Ele a espia pelo canto dos olhos, mas nada diz. Era impressionantemente bom em se manter imóvel.

Eles trocam mais alguma palavra e chutam o homem mais uma vez, que tropeça, chocando-se contra o chão. Relena tampa a boca, para conter um lamurio. Heero lança um olhar de aviso e continua a observar, enquanto a mão dela se fechava com mais força em seu braço.

-Eu não estou vendo ninguém aqui! – De repente um deles grita, fazendo o homem encolher-se no chão, abraçando a si mesmo. – Onde ele estão? – E levanta a arma, apontando-a para o senhor, que começa a chorar.

-Eles vieram para cá, eu vi, eles vieram para cá! – Ele começa a gritar, enquanto chorava – Eles vieram para cá! – Relena só ouve um chiado baixo, com um xingamento vir de Heero, antes que ele a puxasse contra si, escondendo o rosto dela em seu peito, sem que ela entendesse o que acontecia. Mais gritos, Heero a aperta com força e então a explosão, que corta o silêncio. O homem atirara.

Ela grita, mas o som sai abafado contra a blusa e o peito de Heero. Tremia tanto que não estaria de pé, se não fosse a força do rapaz, que a mantinha em pé. Chorava em silêncio, enquanto tentava respirar.

-Shh – Ele murmura em seu ouvido e ela para, travando no lugar, tentando fazer silêncio. Não queria morrer, não podia morrer, não agora, não assim, podia? Enterra com mais força o rosto contra o peito do desconhecido e segura sua blusa com todas as forças, agarrando-se a sua sanidade, a todas as suas forças. Iria aguentar. Sente a mão de Heero subir e descer por suas costas, em uma carícia leve, servindo para acalmá-la. Se pergunta se o ato era consciente ou apenas algo automático.

Tudo acontecia tão rápido. Não tivera tempo para processar os fatos.

-Não podemos deixar eles fugirem assim. – E o cara cospe no homem que agora era um amontoado de tecido no chão, juntando-se a sucata e ao cemitério de esquecimento. – Acabariam com a gente.

-Calma, eles devem estar em algum lugar por aqui – O homem ao lado daquele parecia mais conformado, até calmo, dando de ombros. – Vamos continuar procurando. Esse lugar é enorme, mas eles não podem ter ido longe a pé.

-Você ligou para os outros? – Ela não ouve ou vê o desenrolar da conversa, mas assume uma resposta positiva, pelo modo como o peito de Heero trava, por debaixo de seu corpo. Podia sentir a tensão no corpo dele e isso a deixa mais ansiosa do que qualquer outra coisa. Era uma resposta animal e em série.

As vozes começam a ficar mais baixas, indistintas, até sumirem na noite. Heero a solta e ela dá um passo para trás, percebendo tarde demais o quanto equilíbrio lhe faltava. Tomba para trás sem dó. Ele a pega antes que encontrasse o chão, pelo braço, puxando-a de volta, segurando-a pela cintura, com firmeza. Sentia-se inteira mole, como uma boneca de trapos.

O olha, os olhos desalentados.

-Hora de encontrarmos alguma das fábricas – Ele sussurra e ela apenas assente.

* * *

A busca fora longe de árdua, fábricas e galpões abandonados sendo o prato principal a se escolher. Podia se escolher o modelo e especificar antigas produções. Havia para todos os gostos. Tudo o que a loira queria era poder ir embora para casa. Heero a conduziu pela mão pelo que pareceram horas, por labirintos e mais labirintos de prédios, que giravam, altos e inflexíveis.

Ela olhava para cima, vendo apenas formatos quadrados contra o céu negro. A nesga que via através deles era calada, absolutamente absorta em si mesmo. Não havia estrelas, não havia lua. Só havia escuridão e o vento.

Ela estremece.

Por fim, o rapaz entrara em um prédio pela janela quebrada, ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo em seguida. O interior parecia ainda mais gelado do que o lado de fora e definitivamente mais sinistro. As semi formas na escuridão estalavam com o encolher da temperatura.

Ele tira o agasalho, colocando-o sobre os ombros dela. Se admira e o encara, embora ele apenas olhasse em volta. Talvez ele não estivesse acostumado a ser gentil?

-Obrigada – Murmura, notando o quão seca estava sua garganta, o quão fraca e arranhada estava sua voz. Não se lembrava da última vez que soara tão patética a seus próprios ouvidos. Ele não faz menção de qualquer tipo de resposta, apenas pega novamente seus finos dedos gelados e a conduz pela sujeira e abandono do prédio adentro.

Ali podia sentir ainda mais forte o cheiro do mofo, ouvir uma goteira ao longe, pingando, pingando, ping-g-g-g-gando. Um som alto de lata, metal que voava, ecoando por todas as paredes, o prédio inteiro. Ambos congelam no lugar.

-D-desculpe – Murmura, débil. Um gato geme ao longe e voltam a andar. Seus olhos já estavam acostumados a escuridão e não mais reclamavam a existência de luz.

Entram em uma sala vazia, com bancadas sujas, as janelas tinham tapumes pretos e o chão era um misto negro indecifrável. Relena ouve um suspiro alto.

-Podemos muito bem nos fazer confortáveis – Falava de forma cansada, embora, sempre, por algum motivo, muito pouco sentimento parecesse vazar por suas palavras – Essa será uma longa noite.

Relena concorda e, sem cerimônia encontra um lugar para se sentar, que lhe parecera menos tocado pela imundície do tempo. Algum tempo se passa, até que ela notasse ele ainda parado junto a entrada.

-Não vai se sentar? – Pergunta, sonolenta. O cansaço e a escuridão começavam a alcançá-la, vindo por todos os lados, tomando devagarzinho, embalando-a pelos eventos do dia. Ele a encara durante um longo tempo, com seu olhar vítreo e fixo, antes de finalmente ceder e juntar-se a ela, sentando-se a seu lado. Ela sorri fraquinho com a vitória e, antes que percebesse, havia adormecido.

_Escorregava._

Acorda no que parece serem segundos depois, com Heero cobrindo sua boca, enquanto ela se agitava desordenadamente. Os olhos dela se arregalam e nota a respiração irregular que escapava de sua boca. Se acalma, colocando as mãos sobre as dele, mostrando que estava recuperada.

-Você começou a gritar – Ele explicou, tirando as mãos do rosto dela, embora não houvesse desculpas em suas palavras.

O coração dela ainda batia forte e ela tentava recuperar o ar.

-Eu sonhei com o mendigo – Diz simplesmente, se encolhendo. Não esperava sonhar com ele. Não esperara sonhar com nada. Era difícil, não havia escapismo. Coça o nariz e tenta evitar fungar. A companhia de Heero não era exatamente reconfortante. – Você sabe, eu estava falando antes – E limpa a garganta, sentindo-a seca. Simplesmente não aguentava mais todo aquele sufoco, todo aquele silêncio. – Sobre não querer morrer.

-Não vamos morrer.

-Não, não! Não é sobre isso. – E ela suspira, estalando os lábios e tirando a franja do rosto, tentando reconciliar as palavras. – Heero… Você já-han-matou alguém?

A pergunta saiu estranha e tropeçada. Ela não esperava resposta, não de verdade ao menos. Volta a assoprar as mãos para tentar aquecê-las. O quarto tinha um suspeito cheiro acre, como se algo apodrecesse nas imediações. Relena tinha dificuldades em se manter acordada. Estava sem forças depois de tantas descargas de adrenalina e nada como combustível de seu corpo.

-Já – O som corta o ar, estalando o silêncio, sobressaltando-a. Já havia se esquecido de que fizera uma pergunta.

-Mais de uma vez?

-Sim.

-Entendo. – E volta a remexer as mãos, respirando fundo. De uma forma estranha, sentia que precisava reconfortá-lo pelo fato, recompensá-lo por sua resposta honesta. Não é exatamente como se tivesse muito a perder – Eu tinha um amigo na faculdade… O nome dele era Kaidan, mas a gente chamava ele de Kai. Ele odiava, achava muito oriental – Solta uma risada seca. Ele prestava atenção, atento, tentando relacionar os assuntos – Não sei como, começamos a chamá-lo de Kim... – Em algum lugar, a goteira continuava cantando, ping-ping-ping-ping, insistente. Ele ponderou se a história terminara, mas a voz dela vem novamente, rompendo as teias do silêncio – Acho que ele gostava de mim, quer dizer, realmente gostava de mim – A voz dela embargava. – Eu sei disso. Ele– – Para de falar, antes de retornar, controlada, segurando o choro – A gente nunca levou ele a sério. Ele era brincalhão, assim como o Duo, sabe? – Ela ri novamente e a essa altura, seus olhos já estavam úmidos, algumas lágrimas escorrendo aqui e ali – Ele tinha depressão, mas a gente nunca notou. Ele namorou uma das nossas amigas por um tempo, mas ele continuava vindo e se declarando para mim. Ele dizia que eu era gentil, que eu era a única pessoa com quem ele conseguia conversar de verdade, que realmente o ouvia.

Ela pausa, puxando ar com todas as forças, pela boca, como se recolhesse os vários pedaços de si mesma, que se espalhavam pelo chão, por todo o redor.

-A gente estava em período de provas, eu acho. Ele veio falar comigo, parecia realmente preocupado e abatido. Eu não lembro porquê eu não pude conversar, só lembro que eu o dispensei de uma forma qualquer. Ele insistiu e eu o rechacei. Ele sorriu e disse que estava tudo bem, que ele entendia. Depois de dias sem vê-lo, Ricard foi checar no quarto do dormitório. Ele já estava lá há três dias, sem que ninguém tivesse notado ou sentido sua falta, não de verdade. Eu nunca soube o que ele queria me dizer – A essa altura ela chorava tanto, que era difícil compreendê-la.

-E esse é meu arrependimento. Porque não importa o que as pessoas falem, eu sei, lá no fundo que eu tive uma parcela de culpa na morte dele – Ela se abraça, apoiando o rosto nos braços cruzados, que abraçavam as pernas, próximas ao corpo – E pode ser egoísta, mas eu não quero ser essa pessoa, eu não quero que só se notem que eu fui embora depois de três dias, eu não quero, eu não quero.

Ele se abaixa em frente a ela e, quando ela o olha, havia algo esquisito em seu olhar, uma ligação sem palavras, como se ele a enxergasse pela primeira vez. Era um olhar que transbordava sentimentos conflitantes. Heero não se move e permanece calado. Ela estava hipnotizada.

-Obrigada, obrigada por estar aqui e me ouvir. – De algum modo, não estar sozinha era o que mais lhe importava naquele momento e, ter alguém com quem compartilhar tudo aquilo sempre fora tudo o que mais precisara. Sente seu corpo aquecer um pouco, como em segurança.

-Relena… – O nome escapa estranho de sua boca. A voz dele era tão delicada, como se, quando a tocasse, a qualquer minuto ela fosse desaparecer, virar poeira no vento. Ele acaricia seu joelho e levanta a mão até seu ombro, o que chama sua atenção – Eu– – A voz dele trava por alguns instantes, como se o que ele estivesse prestes a dizer fosse muito difícil – A Celine e eu– – Um som alto e estridente ecoa pelas paredes, como um rangido de metal esganiçado, um arranhão.

Ambos se sobressaltam, estando em pé em uma questão de segundos. E então, horrivelmente, um cachorro late, alto, forte e o sangue gela nas veias.

Em menos de um minuto, Heero já a guiava novamente pelo labirinto da construção. Relena sentia a cabeça zunir e o ar faltar no pulmão, ouvindo sua respiração forte, nos ouvidos. Aperta com mais força a mão que segurava.

-Heero – O murmúrio é tão baixo, que ela tem certeza, ele não a ouvira. E então ele para e os joelhos dela fraquejam. Ele a segura novamente, antes que caísse, apoiando-a contra parede – Eu não consigo mais – E arqueja – Não consigo mais correr, não consigo! – Faz uma careta, tentando sustentar as pernas. O pânico banhava seu corpo, imobilizando-a no lugar, o cansaço agora totalmente esquecido.

Ele a olha com atenção e depois pragueja.

-Relena, agora não é a hora, você vai conseguir – E então ele segura seu rosto entre as mãos, focando no rosto dela – Você consegue, foco! – Era uma ordem, como um general a um soldado. Ela engoliu em seco, acenando.

-C-c-como vamos sair? – Tentava se manter sã, agarrando-se a detalhes, respirando fundo uma e outra vez. Atrás de si, as vozes e latidos aumentavam. Haviam trazido um cão farejador.

Heero pensa sobre isso por um instante, depois de assessorar Relena de cima a baixo. Ela não conseguiria ir muito longe no estado que se encontrava, ele precisava sair dali e estar em um lugar seguro, o mais rápido possível.

Torcendo para que seu conhecimento do lugar estivesse correto, se apressa, tomando um corredor lateral, levando a menina, as mãos delas geladas junto a si, o mais rápido possível. Daria a volta pelo perímetro, na esperança de ganhar algum tempo e não encontrá-los no caminho. Sairia pelo lugar mais óbvio possível, a entrada. Só esperava que seu plano arriscado desse certo. Não estava em posição de correr riscos.

Apressa o passo em uma progressão. Estavam correndo antes mesmo que percebessem, embora um som abafado sempre fosse ouvido atrás deles. Seus perseguidores pareciam tão determinados quanto eles estavam em escapar.

Finalmente Heero chega a escada principal e voa por ela, não mais se preocupando com o barulho que faziam, as respirações altas, enquanto Relena seguia aos tropeços, em seu calcanhar. A porta estava aberta e Heero corre em sua direção, até notar uma sombra, diretamente a sua lateral esquerda. Ele tenta desviar, para voltar pelo caminho que viera, mas a moça esbarra atrás de si, quase derrubando-o na parada brusca.

Arfavam por ar, bruscos.

-Heero… O qu-? – Não conseguia ver através de seu corpo, de seu ombro, mas não consegue terminar, pois Heero voa de seu lugar, aparentemente sem nenhum motivo. Ela grita alto, pelo susto e os passos atrás de si aceleram, parecendo correr, os latidos ficando mais alto, ecoando pelos corredores. Heero estava no chão e se contorcia em uma briga, tentando ganhar solo, um homem que ela nunca vira tentando acertá-lo.

-Relena! – Ele ainda consegue gritar, antes de se desviar de um soco, que roubaria todo o seu ar. Ela entende sem precisar de palavras e se vira, pronta para correr. Os homens já estavam no topo da escada, soltando a coleira do cachorro, que avançava sobre ela. Ela tenta alcançar a porta, mas, naquele momento, ela sabia, suas esperanças voavam pela janela.

Haviam sido pegos.

* * *

-O que você prefere comer? – A madrugada ia alta, enquanto Ricard e Celine estavam na cozinha. Ela apoiada no balcão, ainda vestida só com uma blusa larga e calcinhas e ele de calças, caçando a geladeira e armários, energético. Os olhos dela o seguiam, lânguidos. Ricard certamente era uma visão para se admirar.

-Não sei, não há mais pizzarias abertas a essa hora, não?

-Podemos procurar, mas eu duvido um pouco – Isso faz a menina suspirar e torcer o nariz, daquela forma que ele vinha a conhecer como sua expressão de desagrado. O nariz ficava bonito, marcando as sardas que se espalhavam pela pele delicada.

-Pode ser um sanduíche então – E dá de ombros. De alguma forma, aquele parecia ser um gesto excessivamente comum na figura dela, ele decidia. Como se tudo acabasse em um dar de ombros.

Ele abre a geladeira e separa os ingredientes na bancada. Ela se ajeita, o rosto apoiado na mão fechada, atenta ao que ele fazia. Ele perguntava as coisas com o olhar e ela respondia com um aceno positivo ou negativo de cabeça, em um ritmo sincronizado e funcional.

Ele entrega a comida e se senta para comer, ela fazendo o mesmo.

-Você não está nem um pouco cansada?

-Acho que não conseguiria dormir, mesmo se estivesse. – Ele acena, compreensivo.

-Eu sei que não quer falar sobre o assunto, não quer… Sei lá… Me falar um pouco sobre ele? Sobre o Charlie, quero dizer, era esse o nome dele, não? – Ela se cala, encarando-o com intensidade, fria. O olhar era pesado e ela o analisava, crítica. Empina um pouco o queixo, prestando atenção fixa.

-Por que você se importa? – a voz era inflexiva. Era incrível a semelhança entre irmãos. Ainda assim, havia algo de oculto em Celine, uma insegurança sempre presente.

-Não é o mais importante saber que me importo, do que os motivos?

-Não. – E cruza os braços. Ele solta o ar, irritado, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, achando-a intratável. Ele estava cansado. Ela então estala o maxilar, voltando a apoiar o cotovelo sobre a bancada. – Não consigo me abrir facilmente – Diz, com um suspiro.

Isso volta a trazer sua atenção para ela e ele abre os olhos, encarando-a, com esperanças renovadas. Era preciso tão pouco para que Rick tivesse esperanças.

-Eu consegui perceber. – E ele sorri, balançando a cabeça – Não quero saber nada demais, apenas como ele era, o que vocês faziam juntos, esse tipo de coisa. – Ela franze as sobrancelhas e depois o nariz, enrugando a face inteira, obrigando-o a segurar o riso. Era incrível a capacidade de expressões faciais de desgosto de Celine.

-Tudo bem – Cede, suspirando – Éramos irmãos. Quero dizer, como irmãos. Heero cuidou de mim desde que eu era muito pequena, não podia estar sempre lá por mim, o tempo inteiro. E era nesses momentos em que existia o Charlie. – E ela sorri – Ele me deu o meu primeiro copo de cerveja e também o meu primeiro baseado – É obrigada a rir, diante da cara de horror de Rick – Ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Quando eu era menor, me ajudava na lição de casa, enquanto ele e Heero estavam encrencados em alguma coisa. Ele já fez muitas das minhas lições de álgebra – O risinho morre de seus lábios, quando os mesmos começam a tremer. – Ele me buscava na escola e tomava conta, para que eu ficasse longe da mamãe, muito embora o Heero nunca tenha pedido nada disso – As palavras vão ficando mais baixas e tem de esconder o rosto nas mãos, embora seus ombros começassem a tremer – Ele nunca se deu ao valor, ele nunca viu o quão maravilhoso ele era, o quão mais ele podia ser – Essas não passavam de sussurros, que morrem, enquanto ela se encolhia. Era difícil manter-se unida, quando todas as suas partes queriam estilhaçar-se.

Dessa vez, ela não empurra Ricard, quando ele a abraça, puxando-a contra si, oferecendo calor e abrigo, força, um lugar seguro, um contato firme onde pudesse desmoronar.

* * *

-Até íamos pegar leve com vocês antes, mas agora vocês nos irritaram! Estávamos girando há horas atrás de vocês! – O homem chuta as costas de Heero, fazendo-o tombar sobre os joelhos, para frente, sem forças.

Os levavam para um depósito aleatório, as mãos algemadas atrás das costas. E, embora os tivessem apalpado por cima, não haviam procurado nos bolsos, o que trazia o mínimo de conforto aos arrastados. Havia mais deles também. Três na frente de Heero e dois atrás de Relena, deixando-os isolados no meio.

Relena nunca antes sentira tanto medo. Ela tropeça e esbarra em Heero, apoiando-se em suas costas para se endireitar. Desejava poder permanecer ali para sempre. Logo a puxam pelo braço, ajeitando-a em pé. Ela geme baixinho, quando a apertam em demasia. Isso faz o homem rir baixo, como um rosnado.

O sangue batia tão alto em seus ouvidos, que só ouvia a si mesma, sua própria respiração. Sentia o cheiro do medo em sua pele, as mãos estavam geladas e todo o suor em seu corpo era frio. Estava tremendo, embora estivesse amortecida.

Não queria morrer. Não queria morrer, de todas as coisas, não queria morrer.

Eles entram no galpão e amarram Heero em uma cadeira, cuidadosamente, os pés e mãos, com uma corda firme, embora Relena permanecesse solta, sendo segurada por um dos rapazes.

Um dos rapazes ri, enquanto testava as amarras.

-Está bem preso – Afirma, sorrindo para o outro. Três dos rapazes se afastam, indo para o lado de fora, ela podendo ver um cigarro ser aceso, fazendo mais fumaça que o normal no tempo gelado, enquanto a porta era fechada.

O rangido da porta rasgava o silêncio, como uma rocha em meio as ondas.

-Prestem atenção agora, pois só irei explicar uma vez – Isso os faz alertas e o rosto de Heero o encarava com atenção, os cabelos bagunçados caindo sobre o rosto selvagem. O rapaz restante se afasta, contentando-se de observar de longe. – É assim que vai funcionar. Se vocês querem ser difíceis, quero dizer. A cada pergunta que você se negar responder, quem vai apanhar será ela, que tal? – E o homem sorri, mostrando dentes brancos, olhos distantes da ação presente.

-Não! – Heero ruge, a franja cobrindo olhos de pantera. Ele inclina-se para frente com tudo, forçando as cordas ao máximo, fazendo os homens soltarem risadinhas. É quando acertam o primeiro tapa. Relena não geme, não solta ao menos um som, enquanto vai ao chão, tombando como um balão sem hélio.

Os dentes do rapaz rangem ainda mais, os olhos aflitos seguindo a ação.

-Não! – Ele ruge de novo, enquanto o homem a punha de pé, puxando-a pelos cabelos. Os olhos dela estavam distantes. Heero era uma besta enjaulada, forçando as amarras o quanto podia, tentando se soltar.

-Onde está o pendrive? – O homem é claro e o encara com firmeza dessa vez. Muitos pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Heero. Ele tinha duas opções. Sabia o fim que uma delas levava. Aqueles homens não teriam escrúpulos ou limites para obterem o que queriam. Sua outra opção era render-se, o que poria a si e Celine em perigo. Muito embora, verdade fosse dita…

A imagem de Celine no hospital roda em sua cabeça.

O que estava pensando? Nunca fora capaz de protegê-la. Ela não precisava dele. A imagem gira e gira. Nunca, ninguém precisara. Ele sempre era o culpado por colocá-la em perigo. Era sua a culpa de ela precisar se defender. Era sua a culpa de ela se considerar um _monstro._

Olhando para Heero ele negaceia com a cabeça.

-Resposta errada meu amigo – O homem puxa um canivete do bolso, com uma expressão de custo, como se fosse difícil castigar uma criança pequena, depois de uma travessura. Heero respira fundo e deixa a cabeça afundar.

-Eu vou te mostrar – A voz de Heero nunca era nada além de clara. O rapaz para e o observa bem. O rosto do moreno volta a levantar e eles trocam olhares. O de Heero era firme, absolutamente inflexível, ilegível. Havia resolução. Relena vira para observá-lo, franzindo o cenho, começando a chorar.

Ambos parecem tão incrédulos, que demoram vários segundos para reagir.

-Eu o larguei pouco antes de vocês me pegarem, em um ponto da rua. Posso mostrar a vocês – A voz continha tanta certeza, que eles não hesitam. Relena faz um não quase imperceptível com o rosto. Ela só sabe que ele a vira, pois as sobrancelhas dele franzem de leve. A única dica, antes de voltarem ao normal. Ela morde o lábio com força.

-Segure a moça aqui! – E indica Relena. O outro rapaz, de aparência mais jovem e em forma, que usava uma toca e luvas pretas, sem dedos, se aproxima, tomando as rédeas da loira, enquanto o mais velho, que parecia estar no comando, parte para o lado de Heero – E não ouse tentar nenhuma gracinha hein? Senão quem sofre é a moça – E ele solta as pernas do moreno, enquanto o rapaz que a continha puxa a arma que estava em sua cintura, apontando-a para Heero.

Ele então prossegue a afrouxar as amarras nas mãos.

Três sons.

Um surdo.

Dois tiros.

Disparos.

Heero puxa o homem e o usa de escudo, empurrando-o com tudo para cima, com o joelho, desequilibrando-o. Dois disparos seguidos da arma. O menino que segurava Relena se assustara, acertando um na barriga do homem que caíra, outro passando de raspão ao lado de Heero. Ele se levanta em um pulo e em menos de dez segundos, o homem estava no chão. Heero acerta um chute em seu rosto.

Gritos são ouvidos do lado de fora. Heero pega a arma do homem, mas Relena era mais rápida, alcançando algo em seu bolso. Ele a puxa para longe. Toda a ação durando vinte segundos.

Os homens entravam e gritavam, checando os caídos, estando em seu encalço em segundos. Heero segue mais para o fundo do armazém, onde várias prateleiras se estendiam para todos os lados, lotadas de peças antigas, caixas de papelão.

Era uma desmontadora de veículos.

Heero esconde Relena em um canto escuro, cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Ambos tremiam muito. Ele a examina com os olhos, não pela primeira vez na noite.

-Você está bem? – A voz era um sussurro em seu ouvido, que a faz suspirar e abraçá-lo. Ele se surpreende e enrijece com a reação inesperada.

-Obrigada – Ela murmura – Sim, eu estou sim – O contato humano era tudo o que a mantinha na terra, mas ela se afasta, apoiando as pequenas mãos geladas nos braços descobertos dele. Ele era quente, enquanto ela congelava.

Tudo estaria bem.

Ela puxa o celular da palma fechada, indicando-o. Heero se surpreende e ela sorri, fraquinho. É a primeira vez que ela o vê sorrir e se surpreende. Ele sorria com o rosto inteiro, abertamente, totalmente contrário a todas as suas ações, seu jeito de ser.

-Muito bem – Ele aprova.

-Onde estão? Eu sei que estão aí! – Um dos rapazes se aproxima e Heero a puxa mais para longe, escondendo-a mais nas sombras do local. Era um galpão enorme, embora, mesmo com os olhos espertos, Heero só houvesse visto uma saída. Precisariam passar por ela. Vivos.

-Você está sangrando! – Relena exclama baixo, estupefata, enquanto a mão dela, que repousava sobre o braço esquerdo dele empapava de sangue. Ele mal olha na direção do ferimento.

-Não é nada. O tiro deve ter me atingido de raspão. – Isso faz a visão dela nublar e ela é obrigada a segurá-lo com mais força. O telefone chama e uma moça atende, perguntando sua emergência. Ela murmura tão baixo, que desconfia, a moça não a ouviria. Ela troca sussurros, ativando o serviço GPS do aparelho.

Heero a solta, embora ela relutasse a fazê-lo, jogando uma borracha longe, atingindo uma estante do outro lado. O rapaz que os perseguia grita e corre na direção do barulho. Heero o segue, embora Relena permanecesse no mesmo lugar, absolutamente imóvel. Não questiona quando nenhum barulho é ouvido por um tempo. Heero volta, arfando. Ela o encara, com absoluto desinteresse.

Vira-se e deposita o aparelho na estante.

-Vamos sair daqui – Murmura. Ele concorda. O cachorro então é ouvido, se aproximando. Só haviam mais dois, se suas contagens de memória estivessem certas. E possuíam uma arma. Heero checa as balas. Duas. Dois homens, duas chances. Ainda havia o cachorro.

Eles correm por um e outro largo corredor, sempre tentando se afastar dos latidos. Era um labirinto. Precisavam ganhar tempo. Não sabiam se estariam vivos até a chegada da polícia. Não esperavam quando algo se choca contra eles, levando-os ao chão.

Relena grita, alto, antes que pudesse se conter.

Um homem estava em cima de Heero e batia, com força. De onde viera aquele, Relena não fazia ideia. Ela avança, tentando agarrá-lo pelos ombros. Ele a repele, fazendo-a voar contra a parede. Sua cabeça quica uma, duas vezes. As bordas de sua visão escurecem. O escândalo atraíra outro rapaz, que agora chegava correndo. Relena volta a gritar e ele a agarra, enquanto ela se jogava para longe. Ambos vão para o chão. Ela grita e chuta, agarrando com as mãos, puxando cabelos, acertando o olho do rapaz. Ele grita e a acerta no rosto. Ela mal conseguia vê-lo acima de si, de tanto que se mexia.

Ela tateia o chão ao redor de si e acha uma ferramenta de metal, acertando-a na lateral do rosto do homem, que a larga, gemendo de dor. Ela engatinha para frente, mas não chega longe, antes que ele voltasse a puxá-la para trás, ralando seus joelhos contra o concreto. Ela soluçava, sem saber de nada, nem ninguém.

E então o homem é tirado de cima de si, um trovão ensurdecendo-a quase totalmente. Em seguida um zumbido alto no ouvido, enquanto o homem tombava em cima dela. Heero empurra o corpo e ajuda a se levantar. Ela estava confusa e zonza e demora um bom tempo até perceber, havia sido um tiro.

Ela encara Heero com olhos arregalados, totalmente descomposta. Ele tinha um ferimento no supercílio que sangrava sem parar, atrapalhando sua visão, além de um corte na boca, um ferimento roxo e com sangue pisado na lateral do rosto e arfava, o braço parecendo em pior estado do que estava há apenas instantes atrás. Ele não permite uma inspeção maior, pois voltaram a voar. Ele lhe dissera algo, mas não entendera.

O pânico cresce dentro dela. Quantos seriam? Agora só tinham uma bala! Para piorar, Heero estava ferido. E os haviam ouvido. E eles tinham um cachorro. E mais armas de onde aquela viera. Tenta bloquear a torrente de pensamentos, mas o seu foco era a sobrevivência, não pensava em mais nada.

Precisava viver, precisava viver, precisava sobreviver.

Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Tudo o que queria era correr o mais rápido possível e não parar mais. Estava surda, ferida e exausta. Queria estar longe, queria voar, queria correr. Queria estar longe, queria sobreviver.

Voltam a parar, mas dessa vez o pânico cria bile na garganta de Relena. Chegaram a um beco sem saída. Para onde dali? Não havia mais escapatória.

Ela cobre o rosto com as mãos, tentando esconder-se, mentir para si mesma. Não podia acabar ali, ali não podia ser o fim, poderia? Tinham segundos para se virar e-

-O que temos aqui? – O sangue dela gela pelo que parecia a infinitésima vez naquela noite. Ela se vira, encolhendo-se. Dois rapazes se aproximavam, um deles trazendo o cachorro na coleira. Heero se põe na frente dela, protegendo-a com o corpo, recuando até que ela estivesse encostada a parede, o corpo dele colado ao dela. Ela espia por sobre o ombro dele, enquanto eles se aproximavam.

Heero puxa a arma e a aponta, os dois rapazes param.

-Você tem certeza disso? O tempo de você atirar em um de nós é o suficiente para o outro sacar a arma. Isso não vai acabar bem. E ainda tem a garota – Heero parecia feito de pedra, sem abaixar a arma. – Se é assim que deseja… – O homem faz menção de alcançar as calças. Heero atira e em seguida se joga para frente, em cima do outro rapaz. O cachorro estava solto e avança em Heero, enquanto ele derrubava o atacante no chão.

Relena assistia sem conseguir entender as ações. Heero parte para o pescoço do rapaz e tenta sufocá-lo, acertar sua cabeça contra o chão. O homem gargareja, tenta pegar a arma, mas essa voa longe de alcance.

Ele estava quase vencido, perdendo as forças.

É quando outro, vindo da escuridão do armazém se aproxima correndo. Relena é rápida e alcança a arma. O homem mal a havia visto a avança em Heero, apontando a arma, enquanto o cachorro fazia um estrago no braço e na perna do rapaz.

Relena atira, sem pensar. O barulho assusta o cachorro, que foge, ganindo. O homem cai.

Sem conseguir se levantar, Heero encara Relena, tão surpreso quanto ela pelo ato. As mãos dela tremiam no gatilho. Era a primeira vez que atirava. Se seu alvo não estivesse próximo, provavelmente teria errado.

É quando ouvem as sirenes da polícia.

* * *

O interrogatório foi curto, se considerada a história complexa a ser contada. Devido ao estado das vítimas e o tanto de sangue e feridos que havia no local, os detalhes ficariam para depois, enquanto a ambulância parecia ser prioridade.

Dois policiais pareciam conhecidos de Heero e o ajudaram sem questionar, colocando-o no carro vermelho. Relena tremia pelo choque e lhe entregaram um cobertor e uma bebida quente. Havia esquecido o que era comida quente e o quanto estava com fome.

Vomita a bebida assim que a termina, não conseguindo aguentar nada no estômago.

O policial loiro, Quatre, parece que se chamava, a olha compadecido, ajudando-a a entrar no mesmo veículo que transportaria Heero.

-Não se preocupe, logo, logo vocês estarão no hospital. E isso aqui parecerá um terrível pesadelo. – A porta se fecha.

Relena só podia rezar. Ela apoia o rosto nas mãos e olha para Heero. Ele havia sido medicado, mas ainda a olhava, com um olhar vago. Ela segura sua mão e apoia o rosto sobre a maca, sentindo o metal gelado. A ambulância liga sua sirene e começa a andar. A seu redor, vários médicos trabalhavam.

Ela desata a chorar.

* * *

Data de término do capítulo: 03.06.2016

Publicada: 24.06.2016

Música recomendada para o capítulo: Run Boy Run (Woodkid) - Adoro fazer recomendações de música em capítulos.

Hello folks! Long time no see! o/

Como estão todos? Batendo muito cabelo? E então. E essa viradas da história, todos previram desde o começo? Acho que, de alguma forma, essa história é muito imprevisível, cheia de twists a cada esquina.

Nesse capítulo há muito sofrimento, desespero e também algumas ações duvidosas, espero que entendam cada uma delas, em um momento tão delicado. É muita confusão. De ações, sentimentos, de todos os tipos.

Interessados nas consequências de todo esse caos?

Esse capítulo é extremamente pesado e muito rápido também. Aliás, acho que é uma característica da história, ele ocorre meio depressa, parece estar sempre correndo. Peço desculpas se isso não os agrada.

Aliás, acho importante também dar um toque àqueles que conhecem a Celine de outros carnavais (Nicks só, acho haha), que comentou sobre ela confiar tão rápido no Rick. Não acho que seja o caso. O caso não é confiança. Nessa história há muita solidão, andaram notando? E a Celine é uma pessoa bastante frágil, embora tente parecer forte o tempo inteiro. Acho que as coisas estão simplesmente pesadas demais para ela suportar e ela está se desfazendo pelos cantos. Sorte (ou não, sei lá) o Rick estar lá para ajudá-la nesse momento, em que ela não tem ninguém e não está aguentando sozinha. Na história original de Idiossincrasia, ele conhece a Celine muitos anos depois de ela ter passado por seus traumas.

E sobre o Heero e a Relena, a mesma coisa. Espero que tenham comprado a sequência de fatos. O próximo capítulo é mais lento e tem bem mais desenvolvimento de personagens, espero que gostem.

Gostaria de dizer, em meio a tudo isso, em um assunto totalmente não relacionado, ando completamente viciada na música All the King's Horses da Karmina. Escrevendo Fairy Tale e ouvindo ininterruptamente. Aliás, aos leitores de FT, terminei todo o planejamento da história e estou com três capítulos encaminhados. Espero que gostem.

Até lá, não espero torturá-los com a espera! Aproveitem o projeto.

XoXo  
Suss.


End file.
